Arome Café
by Titimaya
Summary: Quand Naya rivera fait une rencontre fortuite, sa vie bascule...
1. Pour une goutte de café

Coucou, tout le monde, nouvelle fic j'espère que vous apprécierez

* * *

Dans les rues de Los Angeles , elle vient de sortir de chez elle et s'apprête à aller au Starbucks du coin , cependant la joie qui l'habitait ce matin se dissipe peu à peu.  
Au téléphone avec son agent, elle commence à perdre patience. Cette belle jeune femme de taille moyenne , le teint hâlé, avec de grands orbes noires, qui pourrait déclencher un incendie rien qu'en vous regardant, commence réellement à s'énerver.  
- écoute sa fait trois fois que je te le dis, si tu ne veux pas comprendre sa te regarde. Ryan m'a proposé de signer la cinquième saison, qui sera recentré sur les persos qui vivent a New York, c'est à dire "Kurt, Rachel,Blaine,et moi et heu peu être brit" , donc tu peux leur dire que c'est hors de question que je signe pour une nouvelle série.  
** réponse de son correspondant**  
- Bon OK, mais je suis sur que tu fais une grosse bêtise, regarde Dianna, elle a acceptée et s'en porte très bien.

- C'est son choix pas le mien, je suis attaché à Glee, j'adore ce que je fais et puis j'ai mon album en préparation.

Elle arrive au coin du café et s'apprête à raccrocher quand une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année sort en la bousculant, lui renversant le café qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvent à terre et notre artiste finit par éclater, c'était la goutte d'eau ou de café qui a fait déborder le vase.

En tenant toujours le téléphone dans ces mains, elle se met à hurler:  
- non mais c'est quoi ce bordel, vous pouvez pas faire un peu attention, mon chemisier est foutu maintenant.  
- Je heu.. Excusez moi * ses joues s'empourprèrent au vue de la personne qu'elle venait de renverser.*  
- et en plus tu bégaie , tu peux pas t'excuser comme il faut.  
La jeune femme se leva et partie en courant ne regardant pas en arrière, elle venait de renverser son café sur Naya Rivera, la Naya qu'elle a toujours rêvée de rencontrer, son séjour commençait décidément d'une drôle de façon.

* * *

**N'oubliez pas si vous avez aimé, pensez aux reviews. La suite devrait arriver dans un ou deux jours suivant vos avis.**


	2. Deuxième rencontre

**Merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir, je ne pensais pas que ca puisse plaire.**

**Je risque d'en décevoir plus d'un en sortant des sentiers battus, et désolé QuinnTana4ever, mais non la jeune fille est loin de faire partie du cast et elle est encore moins célèbre, quoi de mieux qu'une inconnue. **

**Je tiens a préciser, les pensées sont en italiques, et désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes!**

* * *

Elle s'énerve de plus en plus:

- putain! elle s'est barré, les gens sont mal élevés c'est pas possible.  
En se relevant, elle aperçoit un portefeuille et le ramasse. Afin de connaître l'identité de son propriétaire elle ouvre.  
- oh.. C'est quoi sa, des photos, des cartes,un truc rose.

La curiosité la pique et elle ouvre se fameux papier rose_. Tiens c'est un permis de conduire français_, elle s'attarde sur la photo et remarque qu'il s'agit d'une jeune femme brune , qui répond au nom de Mélodie.

- C'est quoi ce prénom , ils sont bizarre ces grenouilles.  
Elle porte à nouveau le téléphone à son oreille.  
- June je te rappelle  
Elle raccroche, glisse le portefeuille dans son sac et compose un nouveau numéro.  
- Di c'est nay tu vas bien?  
- Coucou Nay oui sa va et toi un problème, je sens de l'agacement dans ta voix.  
- non t'inquiètes je t'appelle juste pour voir si on peut repousser le dîner entre fille de ce soir, Sean m'a invité.  
- ha, donc les rumeurs qu'on entend depuis deux jours sont vrais, tu sors avec le grand Big Sean.  
* en rigolant* - Oui c'est vrai, on a officialisé à l'avant première de 42 .  
- je suis contente pour toi et pour répondre à ta question pas de problème, mais promets moi que demain on brunch ensemble , depuis que je suis sur cette nouvelle série on se voit plus très souvent.  
- je te le promet Di, je dois te laisser on dit demain 11 heures au West dîner.  
- Sa marche a demain ma belle je t'embrasse - A demain Miss Agron

Naya raccroche son téléphone et prend la direction de son appartement afin de se changer. Elle arrive chez elle, et jette son chemisier dans la corbeille à linge sale et se dit qu'avec un peu de chance le pressing fera disparaître la tâche. Devant son dressing elle attrape le débardeur blanc et l'enfile, puis reviens dans le salon afin de continuer son expédition dans le portefeuille de la française.

_Alors voyons voir, il faut que je trouve ou je peux lui ramener_. Elle s'attarde sur des photos, et se met à sourire, _elle est quand même mignonne la petite française , sa doit être sa sœur avec elle_. Elle change de photo et reviens sur son avis, _a non finalement sa sœur ne l'embrasserait pas comme ça_. _Sa me rappelle quand je devait embrasser heather pour la série_. Elle tombe enfin sur un ticket de réservation : motel du soleil ,_ ouch juste un motel bon je vais aller voir pour lui déposer son portefeuille._

Naya attrape ses clés et se dirige vers son crossover BMW, elle prend la direction du motel du soleil près de l'autoroute. Au bout de 10 minutes elle arrive a destination et se gare sur le semblant de parking devant l'accueil. Elle regarde la blonde un peu trop maquillé à son goût et prend la parole.

- hum excusez moi, j'aurais aimé le numéro de chambre de mademoiselle Mélodie Fabre.  
D'un ton arrogant la standardiste lui répond:  
- Et pourquoi je vous répondrez  
- Beh juste parce que je vous pose une question sa coule de source.  
- Chambre 12  
- Merci

Naya se dirige vers la chambre en question, un peu anxieuse.

_Pourquoi j'ai cette boule au ventre je suis Naya Rivera , je vois pas pourquoi j'aurais peur de ramener un simple portefeuille à une inconnue._

Reprenant son souffle elle toque à la porte. Celle- ci s'ouvrit sur Mélodie simplement vêtu d'une serviette, et au téléphone. Naya ne comprit qu'un mot sur deux après tout elles ne parlent pas la même langue. Elle commence à sentir le rouge lui monter aux joues. Mélodie relève enfin le regard et marmonne un genre de " je te rappelle " au téléphone.

Naya prend son courage a deux mains.  
- heu salut , on s'est vu tout a l'heure ´fin tu m'es rentré dedans avec ton café et tu as fais tombé ton portefeuille, j'ai pensé que tu en aurais sûrement besoin.  
- M... Merci  
- Avec plaisir Naya lui tend le portefeuille, et là tout se passe très vite, elle effleure la main de la française , son cœur rate un battement. Son corps se chauffe littéralement a ce contact, reprenant un semblant de contenance:  
- Bonne journée . Elle s'échappe en quatrième vitesse , ne laissant pas le temps à Mélodie d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.

_Wahouh je crois rêver, elle est venue jusqu'à moi pour me rendre mes papiers_ . C'est alors qu'elle se rend compte de sa tenue , _et je lui ai ouvert la porte a moitié nue, mais qu'elle idiote_. Elle Regarde l'heure et se dit qu'il serait temps de se dépêcher de s'habiller et de partir pour son entretien, en essayant tant bien que mal d'oublier ce petit échange avec la star.

* * *

Le soir arrive a grand pas et Naya cherche encore une tenue pour ce soir, elle voudrait plaire à son petit ami. Elle file de ce pas à la douche et laisse couler l'eau brûlante sur sa peau. Elle est un peu tendu depuis qu'elle est revenue du motel et ne comprend pas vraiment pourquoi. L'eau chaude commence à la détendre et elle se perd dans ces pensées. Au bout d'un quart d'heure , elle ferme le robinet attrape une serviette et s'y glisse dedans.  
C'est une heure plus tard qu'elle sort de la salle de bain maquillé, les cheveux lissés, et vêtue d'une robe grise qui lui tombe sur les genoux.

La sonnette retentit , Naya se précipite pour ouvrir.  
- Alors la ma chérie je suis whaou j'en perd mes mots, tu es vraiment magnifique.  
- T'es pas mal non plus reprit Naya  
Sean était vêtu d'un costume sombre avec une chemise noir et une cravate blanche.  
- On y va ma belle

Les amoureux prirent le chemin d'un grand restaurant Huppé de Los Angeles , ou quelques paparazzsi les attendent. Naya se dit que c'est pas ce soir qu'elle pourrait dîner tranquillement, c'est le prix à payer quand on est célèbre. Mais quand même elle ne refuserait pas un peu d'intimité.  
La soirée se poursuit, et finalement elle passe un bon moment, appréciant la compagnie de son amant.  
Deux heures plus tard devant chez elle, Sean souhaite passer la nuit auprès de sa tendre mais Naya n'en a pas trop envie, elle ne sait pas pourquoi.

- désolé Sean mais demain je brunch avec Di, et ensuite je dois aller au studio pour récupérer mon script, on tourne toute la semaine prochaine.  
- pas de soucis dort bien ma chérie. Il l'embrasse tendrement


	3. Une discussion s'impose

**Bien le bonjour, a tous voila la suite qui j'espère vous plaira. j'essaie de poster une fois par semaine.**

**Merci pour vos reviews, ça fait super plaisir et en plus ça motive.**

**Les pensées sont toujours en italique.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il est 10h45 et Dianna s'installe a leur table habituelle, elle allume une cigarette et commande un café pensant faire arriver Nay plus vite.  
Deux minutes plus tard celle ci arrive.

- Salut toi lui jette Nay.  
- Salut ma belle , Oula t'a passé une nuit agitée on dirait.  
- J'ai eu un peu de mal à m'endormir, mais je t'arrête tout de suite j'étais seule dans mon lit.  
* rire*  
- ok ok, alors quoi de neuf sa fait plus d'une semaine qu'on c'est pas vues.  
- c'est pas moi qui est décidé de tourner pour une nouvelle série.  
- Touché. Tu sais bien pourquoi j'ai décidé de ne plus être exclusive à Glee, c'est devenu trop dur pour moi.  
- Oui excuse moi, tu as de ses nouvelles au moins  
- heu... Je filtre ses appels et ses SMS.  
- Di, tu peux pas continuer a faire ça , en plus j'ai appris que tu tournais avec nous la semaine prochaine.  
- Oui je tourne avec toi et elle, mais c'est que pour deux épisodes, je pense que sa ira.  
- Si tu le dis * d'un ton las*  
- Nay qu'est ce que tu as, ça ne vas pas avec Sean, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, je suis ta meilleure amie à ce que je sache.  
- rien  
- NAYA MARIA RIVERA ! Dis moi tout de suite ce qui se passe.  
- tu sors les griffes Di? Rien t'inquiètes pas ça va passer, il y a des jours comme ça tu sais.  
- Je te connais par cœur, et je sais bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse.  
- tu sais hier quand je t'ai appelé  
- Oui  
- Ben en fait je venais d'être renversé par une fille qui n'a pas vue ou elle marchait et ma renversée son café dessus. J'ai hurlé tu me connais, je venais juste de l'acheter ce chemisier, puis elle est partie en courant.  
- Tu m'étonnes des fois j'ai l'impression que Santana, te déteint dessus, tu t'emporte plus vite qu'avant.  
- Ouai je sais, bref c'est pas finit, en tombant son portefeuille a du glisser et elle est partie si vite qu'elle ne l'a même pas remarqué. Je l'ai alors ramassée pour savoir son nom et lui ramenait, j'ai vu qu'elle était pas américaine en faite c'est une française et j'ai ensuite trouvé son motel et je lui ai donc ramené. Fin de l'histoire.  
- et ça te met dans tout tes états , t'es sur qu'il c'est rien passe d'autre  
* un peu gênée* Ouai je suis sûre. _Je vais quand même pas lui dire dans quel état j'étais en la voyant en serviette et l'effet que sa m'a procuré._  
Reprenant un ton sûre  
- Et toi alors cette nouvelle série? Espérant changer de sujet au plus vite , pour dissiper son malaise.  
- Ben écoute c'est pas trop mal , je ne pense pas que ça soit la même fureur que pour Glee, mais j'ai besoin de ça en ce moment.

Les filles ont continué à discuter de tout et de rien , signant quelques autographes et se laissant prendre en photos avec des fans.

* * *

Ça fait trois jours que l'incident c'est produit, et Naya est toujours perturbée par cette rencontre fortuite , elle avait gardé une photo de Mélodie qu'elle avait trouvé dans son portefeuille pensant que la jeune fille ne s'en rendrait pas compte.  
Afin de la sortir de sa tête elle décide d'aller courir un peu. Elle enfile un short , un débardeur, lunette de soleil et IPod en route sur les chansons qu'elle doit réviser pour le tournage et partit se dégourdir les jambes et se vider l'esprit par la même occasion.  
Dans ses pensées, elle ne se rend même pas compte que ses jambes l'emmènent vers l'endroit ou elle se trouvait trois jours auparavant . Arrivée sur le parking du motel elle n'arrive pas à détacher son regard de la porte numéro 12, et décide de mettre un terme à ses pensées en allant toquer à la porte. Après tout elle ne risque rien.

Devant la porte elle reprend son souffle et s'apprête à taper quand une dame à côté lui coupe son élan.

- il n'y a personne  
- ha merci et heu.. Vous savez quand elle reviens?  
- elle a quittée le motel il y a deux jours.  
Surprise - ha et vous savez pas ou elle a pu aller?  
- à vrai dire je parle français et j'ai cru comprendre qu'elle rentrée à Toulouse, je crois que c'est dans le sud de la France , parce qu'elle n'avait pas était retenue pour son entretien.  
*D'un air vraiment déçue.* - ha ok je vous remercie beaucoup  
Elle commence à partir quand la femme l'interpelle à nouveau.  
- vous êtes Naya rivera pas vrai.  
Soufflant mais ne le faisant pas remarquer.  
- vous voulez un autographe je suppose.  
- non non  
*surprise* - ha excusez moi, mais les gens me le demande tellement que j'ai cru que c'est ce que vous vouliez.  
- bien sur j'aimerais , mais je n'allais pas parler de ça . En nettoyant la chambre il a deux jours, pendant que la demoiselle faisait sa valise, j'ai entendue qu'elle parlait de vous.  
* toute excitée* - ha bon et elle disait quoi?  
- Juste que rien n'allait comme elle voulait qu'elle vous avez renversé son café dessus et qu'elle avait était incapable de vous répondre tellement elle était troublée , et que de ce fait elle avait raté son entretien pour universal studio Hollywood.  
- merci beaucoup au revoir  
- au revoir mademoiselle  
- tenez pour vous. Elle s'approche de la dame prend un papier sur le chariot de celle-ci ainsi qu'un stylo qui trainait a coté et lui signa un autographe.

Naya reprit sa course en direction de son domicile tout en réfléchissant. Alors c'est à cause de moi qu'elle a ratée son entretien et qu'elle est rentrée en France, en plus elle avait postulé la ou je bosse , drôle de coïncidence quand même. Faut que je l'oublie elle est partie.

* * *

Scène 32 , prise 40  
- Ecoute Rachel , Quinn a raison, tu ne devrais par faire ce film, tu ...

COUPE !

- Nay ! qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive , c'est la première fois en quatre ans que tu ne connais pas ton texte. 5 minutes de pause pour tout le monde.

Naya se lève et par en courant dehors pour respirer, son impression de manquer d'air se fait de plus en plus. Elle est vite rejoint par Dianna qui s'inquiète pour son amie.  
- Nay qu'est ce qui se passe , dis moi je t'en prie.  
- je sais pas je suis paumé.  
- C'est elle n'est ce pas  
- Qu'est ce que tu racontes, n'importe quoi! S'emporte la jeune brune.  
- Nay chérie je te connais par cœur, pourquoi tu es dans cet état, tu réponds a peine quand on te parle, tu n'arrive même pas retenir ton texte, je suis sûre que c'est cette fille.  
- Elle a quittée les États Unis, parce qu'elle n'avait pas était retenue par les studios.  
En larme elle reprend  
- Putain c'est ma faute ,je ... 'fin...quand on s'est rentré dedans , je lui ai tellement gueulé dessus qu'elle a raté son entretien  
Dianna la prend dans ces bras et lui murmure tout bas  
- t'inquiète je suis là... Nay tu l'as enfin trouvé , lâche Dianna dans un murmure a peine perceptible.  
- je t'ai pas tout dit , quand je lui ai ramené son portefeuille , elle m'a ouvert la porte en serviette, et je crois que... des papillons ont éclatés dans mon ventre , j'ai eu super chaud , et putain je crois ... Je crois que...  
- j'ai compris tu as eu le coup de foudre, on va la retrouver t'inquiètes pas. Viens on retourne a l'intérieur faut finir cette épisode, avec un peu de chance on pourra prendre quelques jours de vacances.

La journée se termine sans encombre et Ryan remercie tout le monde en leur expliquant que le tournage ne reprendrait que dans un mois, parce qu'il devait tout mettre en place pour la suite, en prenant en compte les restrictions budgétaires. Il leur apprit également qu'ils étaient en train de recruter des nouveaux pour le cast en sachant que Dianna les quittaient a la fin de la saison.

* * *

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui, la suite est déjà prête, mais je serais ravie de connaitre vos avis. pensez aux reviews. :)**


	4. En route !

**Coucou tout le monde, désolé pour le retard. Voici la suite, je préviens tout de suite si ça ne vous plait pas rien ne vous oblige à lire, pour les autres bonnes lecture.**

* * *

Dianna pense alors que c'est le bon moment pour elle et Nay de prendre quelques jours de vacances afin de pouvoir peut être retrouver la belle que la brune avait sans cesse dans sa tête, et puis sa nouvelle série était également en stand bye et ne reprenais que dans deux mois ce qui pour elle lui laissait largement le temps de faire ce qu'elle avait à faire. Son plan était en route.

- Nay, je viens chez toi ce soir, et c'est non négociable  
*D'un ton très très las*  
- Mouais si tu veux, on commandera.

Le soir vient plus vite qu'elle ne le pense, et c'est sous la douche qu'elle entend la sonnette retentir.  
-Rentre! Lui crie-t-elle sachant pertinemment que Di a la clé de chez elle.

Pov Dianna

oh mon dieu ! Elle va plus mal que je le pensais, elle qui est si maniaque, quel bordel, faut vraiment que sa change.

Naya arrive dans le salon vêtu d'un vieux jogging et d'un pull à capuche.

- Salut Di, je te préviens tout de suite je ne suis pas de très bonne compagnie.  
- Ça suffit maintenant ! Tu ne vas pas laisser une fille te mettre dans tous ces états.  
- Je n'y peux rien c'est contre ma volonté, je fais que penser à elle. Soupirant elle se jette sur le canapé.  
- Bon écoute moi bien on a un mois de libre avant la reprise de la série.  
Elle attrape le Mac qui traîne à côté sur la table du salon et commence à pianoter sur internet. Puis elle reprend  
- son nom  
- Mélodie, mais tu crois vraiment la retrouver sur internet, elle habite en France je te rappelle.  
- Et alors, internet sa sert a quoi a ton avis, son nom de famille tu l'as ?  
- Oui heu je crois que c'est Fabre  
- Fabre, ça me rappelle vaguement quelqu'un … ha oui je suis bête Fabre, Fabray c'est proche hihihi… ouch. Il y a 1500 filles qui portent se nom et prénom en France. À croire que toutes les françaises s'appellent comme ça. Tu ne sais rien d'autre sur elle.  
- Non ont s'est adressé la parole même pas une minute, je n'ai pas pris le temps de lui demander quoique se soit... Heu attends une minute. La femme de ménage du motel m'a dit qu'elle avait prit l'avion pour une ville du sud de la France, mais je me souviens pas.  
Dianna recherche toutes les villes du sud de la France quand elle entend soudain une Naya toute excitée.  
- C'est ça ! Toulouse.  
- Calme toi on va voir si on la trouve pas sur le bottin. Attend je regarde en France sa s'appelle les pages blanches, ils sont vraiment bizarre ces grenouilles.

Deux minutes plus tard  
- Ouch  
- Quoi... quoi !  
- il y a 700 résultats sur Toulouse.  
- c'est foutu je le savais, il me reste que cette photo  
- Quoi ! tu as une photo, mais t'aurais pas pu le dire plutôt passe moi sa de suite. C'est vrai elle est vraiment jolie  
- hey !  
- ça va je regarde, mais juste une question, t'es sûre qu'elle est attirée par les filles.  
- j'ai vu une photo d'elle et une fille qui l'embrassait.  
- tu as fouillée ! Ce n'est pas bien, ta mère ne t'a jamais dit de ne pas fouiller dans la vie privée des gens.  
- heu c'est toi qui me dis ça alors que t'es entrain de la chercher sur internet.  
- ce n'est pas pareil je fais sa pour toi, mais si tu me dis qu'elle était avec une fille, elle est peut être en couple tu ne crois pas.  
L'air déconfit  
- Ouai je sais, mais je suis une star, sa en ferait rêver plus d'un.  
- ok, mais tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle elle veut. Et tu ne connais rien de sa vie.  
- cherche on verra plus tard  
- bon je vais aller sur Facebook maintenant que j'ai sa photo

Après quelques minutes elle sait juste que la demoiselle a était au lycée des Arènes, qu'elle a 25 ans et qu'elle a deux frères et sœurs. Peut être que la bas elle aurait son adresse. Elle décide alors de prendre deux billets pour Toulouse et réserve un hôtel dans le centre ville. Elle se dit que la France est un beau pays après tout.

Le lendemai du matin les filles prirent la route en direction de l'aéroport, en espérant ne pas rencontrer des paparazzis, déjà que Nay et à cran. Hier elle a passée une heure à expliquer à Sean qu'elle devait partir en France pour une histoire de famille, celui ci ne voyait pas d'un bon œil qu'elle quitte le pays sans lui.  
Arrivées devant L'entrée les paparazzis sont devant et Di prie pour que Nay se contienne.  
Une heure après elles sont enfin dans l'avion et on pu échapper aux questions indiscrètes sur leur départ vers la France.

* * *

Dans l'avion.  
- Nay il faut que tu saches que la presse nous attendra sûrement à la descente de l'avion, il faudra qu'on reste discrète, il paraît que Glee fait fureur en France, on risque de pas mal être accostés tu te sens prête.  
- Mouais on fera gaffe, t'a pensais à louer une voiture?  
- oui et par la même occasion, j'ai changé la réservation, j'ai pris une chambre dans une auberge de jeunesse à l'extérieur de la ville pour être tranquille.  
- ok merci  
- de rien et demain, on ira à ce lycée pour avoir son adresse, par contre j'ai pensais on pourrait se déguiser parce que les étudiants risquent de nous reconnaître.  
- ok

Naya s'endormie et remercia profondément ce que sa meilleure amie était en train de faire pour elle.

* * *

16 h plus tard, il est déjà 22 h quand les filles arrivent à l'aéroport de Blagnac, et comme prévu la presse se trouve la. Mais Di ayant plus d'un tour dans son sac, avait demandé à une petite fille de simuler un malaise pour faire diversion, en échange, elle lui avait donné des entrées pour le Glee tour.  
La diversion marcha de façon extraordinaire et les filles ont pu partirent récupérer leur clé de voiture.  
Cela faisait 20 minutes qu'elles étaient dans la voiture et Di avait enclenché le GPS afin de ne pas se perdre. Une heure plus tard elles arrivent enfin devant l'auberge de jeunesse, une femme d'une quarantaine d'année sort pour les accueillir.

- Bonsoir mesdemoiselles, vous avez fait bon voyage j'espère. Je vais vous aider.  
- merci. Reprirent en cœur les filles.  
- ne vous inquiétez pas , j'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez célèbre, vous ne risquez rien ici, c'est un petit village de campagne, je ferais tout pour pas que cela s'ébruite.  
Les filles lui lancent un sourire de remerciement et se dirige à l'intérieur de la bâtisse, une fois installées elles descendent dans le salon ou l'attende leur hôte.  
- je ne me suis même pas présentée, je m'appelle Marie, j'ai une fille de 17 ans qui va au lycée et qui est une grande fan mais elle sait tenir sa langue, tenez je vous ai préparé à diner.  
- Merci Marie dites vous avez internet, nous recherchons une personne et vu que nous venons des USA ce n'est pas évident.  
- Oui bien sur mais il n'y a qu'un ordinateur et il est dans la chambre de ma fille, demain elle ne commence qu'à 10 h vous pourriez peut être lui demander.  
- bien sur merci.  
- heu je peux vous posez une question?  
- Oui reprit Nay  
- vous parlez bien français comment cela se fait.  
En rigolant Dianna, lui explique qu'elle a passé un an a Paris en école d'art avant d'être connue et que Naya comprenait un peu mais ne le parlait pas trop .

Les filles finirent de manger et partirent se coucher. Le cœur un peu plus léger pour la brune, elle était enfin sur le même territoire que sa Mélodie.

* * *

**Voila, la suite devrait arriver très très vite si ça vous plait toujours! pensez aux reviews !**


	5. Un hasard?

**Coucou tous vraiment désolé pour le retard, mais il est vrai que je suis a fond sur mon autre fic qui suscite plus d'engouement. **

**Voila la suite.**

**bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Pov DIANNA**

_Les rayons commencent a peine à filtrer , et j'ai pas vraiment dormit, Nay n'a pas arrêtait de pleurer en pensant que se que l'on faisait était complètement idiot et que jamais même si elle l'a retrouvé Mélodie ne lui accorderait du crédit. Je me retourne et regarde le réveil il est a peine 7h,bon je me lève en essayant de ne pas réveiller mon amie. _

_En descendant les escaliers, l'odeur du cafe frais me titille les narines. J'arrive dans la cuisine et me retrouve face à une jeune fille blonde en train de préparer le petit déjeuner._

-salut

Un peu surprise et bafouillant

- heu sa...lut

- hey respire, tu ne rêve pas je suis bien devant toi, et tu es

- pardon, c'est tellement surréaliste , j'ai devant moi Quinn Fabray, je m'appelle Jessica.

- en fait je préfère Dianna ou Di , Quinn n'est que mon nom dans la série.

- désole c'est que je n'ai pas l'habitude

- t'inquiètes, alors on déjeune quoi?

- Il y a du café, des tartines au beurre d'amande, je suis végétarienne donc il n'y a pas de bacon, désolé.

Dianna partit dans un petit rire très mignon

- tu sais ,je suis moi aussi végétarienne. La série n'est qu'une fiction n'oublie pas

- oui c'est vrai. Donc sa sera comme moi

- avec plaisir.

Les jeunes filles rigolèrent et déjeunant tout en discutant.

- alors t'es au lycee,t'es en quelque classe

- je suis en première infographie

- ha t'es quand première Année de lycée.

- heu non en deuxième , c'est vrai sa marche pas comme chez vous, si tu veux je passe mon Bac l'année prochaine et après j'espère aller à l'école des Gobelins ou une école d'art je sais pas encore sa dépendra de mes notes.

- t'es une artiste alors, moi j'adore la photographie, j'aime peindre aussi , la comédie n'arrive qu'après.

- c'est super je pourrais te montrer mes dessins si tu veux

- oui sa pourrait être sympa.

Naya fit son entrée dans la cuisine il est déjà 8h passé et se servit une grande tasse de café et prit un fruit.

Jessica n'en revenait pas elle avait devant elle les deux personnes qu'elle idolâtrait le plus, mais savait qu'il ne fallait pas leur sauter dessus, elles étaient en vacances.

- Jessica, Jessica !

- Oui Dianna

- tu n'as pas cours aujourd'hui

- oh putin je suis a la bourre, j'ai raté mon bus

- des jurons de bon matin jeune fille ! Tu n'as qu'à appelé, ton cousin je crois qu'il est de jour . Reprit Marie

- désole maman je l'appelle de suite.

Jessica revient dans la cuisine.

- Maman amène moi, Michael est de nuit il vient juste de rentrer du taf, j'ai un devoir important aujourd'hui .

- je ne peux pas j'ai rendez vous a l'hôpital tu sais bien.

Naya repris

- on peut l'amener nous sa ne nous dérange pas.

- c'est vrai merci merci.

- oui par contre il faut qu'on se camoufle un peu.

- Ok je vous attends

Cinq minutes plus tard les trois filles partirent de la bâtisse, dans une ambiance bon enfant. Nay et Di avaient mît une casquette et des lunettes de soleil, après tout la région toulousaine est connu pour son beau temps, et puis cette après midi elles iraient à la recherche de ce fameux lycée.

- tourne la , on y est presque.

- c'est quoi le nom de ton lycée? demanda Dianna

- c'est le lycée des arènes , on y est presque

À l'entente du nom du lycée, Nay donna un fort coup de frein et se gara évitant ainsi la fureur des coup de Klaxons.

- tu as dit quoi? Lui demande Nay

- Ben les Arènes c'est juste la pourquoi il y a un problème?

Di reprit voyant que Naya ne pouvait pas répondre.

- en fait on cherche une personne qui a étudié au lycée des arènes , on voulait leur demander ou on pouvait trouver cette personne.

- vous n'obtiendrez rien, l'administration est stricte sur le noms des anciens élèves.

- hey merde pesta Nay.

- mais je peux vous aidez donnez moi son nom , je peux peut être trouvé son adresse, bien qu'il y ai plus de 1000 élevés ici.

Di reprit calmement

- elle s'appelle Mélodie.

- Mélodie tu dis, j'en connais qu'une mais elle est plus âgée que moi , je sais qu'elle a était élève ici , je pourrais lui demander si vous voulez.

- Ouai mais sa m'étonnerait que ce soit la même. Tu l'as dis toi même, et puis si vous êtes 1000 chaque année c'est mission impossible. Reprit Nay d'une voix sanglotante.

- Ben écoute je peux toujours essayer, tiens y'a mon copain a ce soir.

Elle descendit de la voiture et cria après le jeune homme qui venait de passer devant le véhicule.

- oh Fabre tu m'attends.

Elle se jeta dans ces bras et ils s'embrassèrent chastement.

- tu m'a manqué lui dit Nicolas

- toi aussi

- Heu excusez moi reprit Nay qui était sortir de la voiture a l'entente du nom de famille du jeune homme.

- Whaouh c'est Santa... coupé dans son élan par sa petite amie.

- Tais toi voyons, repris Jessica.

- Ouai heu dit, Jess nous a dit qu'elle connaissait une certaine Mélodie et j'ai entendu que tu t'appelais comme elle, tu la connait peu être.

- Bien sur Mélodie c'est ma grande sœur

Le cœur de Nay rata un battement, la chance était vraiment de son côté.

Il reprit

- Vous lui voulez quoi?

Naya lui tend la photo pour savoir si c'est bien elle.

Il rigola

-Ouai c'est bien ma sœur, mais comment avez vous eu cette photo.

- peu importe reprit la brune , tu peux me dire ou je peux la trouver.

- Ouai mais elle habite pas ici, j'ai son numéro si vous voulez je peux l'appeler

- j'aimerais bien dis lui que je la cherche s'il te plaît.

Le jeune homme composa le numéro de sa sœur, et Naya se tendit tout a coup.

- Ouai Mélo, c'est Nico, Ouai Ouai sa va, dit je suis devant le bahut et une personne te cherche,et tu ne devinera jamais qui c'est.

Mélodie: arrête tes conneries j'ai pas de temps a perdre, le petit pleure.

- c'est la fille de la télé celle sur qui tu fantasme

Mélodie: mais bien sur ,allé je te laisse je peux pas laisser le pitchou comme sa, embrasse maman.

- Mais Mélo je te jure que...

- désole elle a raccroché.

- heu je parle pas bien le français , tu lui a dit quoi exactement.

Le jeune homme gêné lui expliqua en omettant le faîte que sa sœur fantasme dessus.

Il lui donna son numéro de portable et les deux jeunes gens partirent en cour. Naya le remercia et retourna a la voiture.

* * *

**Alors vous en pensez quoi?**

**reviews?**

**A très vite.**

**T.**


	6. Courage

**Suite très vite histoire de rattraper le retard.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Le retour se fit en silence, arrivé à l'auberge Nay décide d'aller mettre son maillot de bain et de piquer une tête, après tout il était déjà 11h et le soleil était au beau fixe relaxant de ses rayons la peau hâlé de la brune.

C'est à cette heure que Marie arrive également et Di remarqua le visage fermé de la dame.

- tout va bien Marie?

- non pas vraiment.

- je peux vous aider peut être.

- a moins de me guérir de mon cancer, je ne pense pas que vous puissiez faire quoi que ce soit.

Les mots avaient étaient lâchés avec une froideur, que Di ne savait plus quoi dire.

- je suis désolé reprit Marie, je suis un peu a cran, nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'argent je suis seule avec ma fille, et j'ai pas pu payer les frais d'hôpitaux pour me faire soigner, je suis donc au stade terminale et d'après les médecins il ne me reste qu'un mois a vivre, vous vous rendez compte.

Elle tomba en pleur dans les bras de la blonde qui se mettait également a pleurer. Nay n'avait pas perdu une miette et s'approcha des femmes.

- venez on rentre je crois que j'ai une solution.

Nay a mît une heure a leur expliquer le pour et le contre de sa décision, elle pensait que Marie devait se faire soigner, mais celle ci lui expliqua que c'était impossible de guérir et qu'il fallait qu'elle trouve une famille pour sa fille. C'est alors que Di lança :

- et si je deviens sa tutrice légal , ok on se connait que depuis 24 h mais elle me fait tellement penser à moi quand j'étais jeune, et puis elle a des rêves et moi j'ai de l'argent. Je sais bien que l'argent ne fait pas tout , mais je suis sur que j'y arriverais et puis j'ai une grande maison.

Marie la remercia du regard, elle avait confiance en elle, des gens ont des coup des foudre et bien la Marie a eu un coup de cœur pour cette blonde et accepta sa demande.

Les jours a venir allaient être difficile, d'un côté il fallait qu'elle aide sa meilleure amie et de l'autre elle venait de prendre la décision de devenir tutrice d'une jeune de 17 ans, qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Le soir arrive décidément trop vite , au retour de Jessica les jeunes femmes lui expliquent ce qu'il allait se passer.

De fureur elle partit en claquant la porte , elle vient juste d'apprendre que sa mère allait mourir et qu'elle allait partir vivre aux états unis alors qu'elle avait ses études et ses amies et surtout Nicolas. La brune sortit la rejoindre

- hey Jess

- hey Nay

- écoute, je sais que c'est pas facile pour toi d'encaisser tout çamais c'est la vie. Et tu vois, le bon Dieu nous a mît sur ton chemin , tu vas vivre avec ton idole.

- Mouais mais je vais perdre ma mère, j'aurais préfère qu'elle reste en vie.

- je comprend je suis désole pour toi, si je peux faire quoi que ce soit.

- merci et au fait tu as appelé Mélo?

- Ben a vrai dire on a pas le même réseau ici mon téléphone ne fonctionne pas avec vos numéro de portable.

- demain c'est le week-end on ira t'acheter un pré payé, mais tu connais Mélo comment.

Naya lui expliqua tout en détail, et Jess sentit que la brune c'était amouracher de cette fille.

- je croyais que tu sortais avec ce Big Sean, c'est ce que raconte la presse.

- même ici vous connaissez ma vie , * rire*, Ouai c'est compliqué j'étais bien avec lui mais tu vois j'ai Mélodie dans la tête , et pour moi tant que je lui aurait pas parlé, je resterais paumé.

- je vois bien, aller on rentre je crois que tu as beaucoup à apprendre de Mélo, demain on ira acheté un pré payé et je dirais à Nico de passer on discutera calmement.

Les jeunes filles rentrent dans l'auberge et se mettent à table, le repas se passe plutôt bien, les quatre femmes discutent de tout et de rien, se moquant de l'accent de Nay qui a toujours du mal avec le français.

Après avoir débarrassé la table Jess qui adore chanter lance un karaoke ce qui enchante l'assemblé.

Appareil photo au poing Di ne rate pas une occasion pour immortaliser ce moment.

* * *

Le lendemain le réveil est difficile , les filles se sont amusées jusque tard dans la nuit.

Aujourd'hui est le jour ou Naya va en apprendre plus sur la fille qui fait chavirer son cœur et d'après Jess elle n'ai pas au bout de ses surprises.

Il est 14h, une moto se gare devant l'entrée et un jeune homme en descend.

Marie appelle sa fille, chérie il y a Nicolas tu viens. Celle ci ne se fait pas prier et descend les escaliers a la hâte.

- coucou mon cœur, lui lança le jeune homme

- coucou toi , sa va tu as fais bonne route

- oui ma puce

Il lança un bonjour collectif aux trois autres femmes présentent dans la pièce et s'installa. Nay lui servit un café et ils commencèrent à discuter du sujet qu'elle attendait avec impatiente.

C'est comme ça qu'au bout d'une heure elle en apprit plus que ce qu'elle espérait. Elle s'avait qu'elle aimait les femmes, mais qu'aujourd'hui elle était célibataire, sont sourire fut au summum à cette nouvelle bien que celle ci est en couple, ce qui ces derniers jours ne lui avaient même pas effleuré l'esprit . Elle apprenait également qu'elle avait un bébé, ce qui ne la choqua pas plus que ça.

Après un peu plus d'une heure elle s'excuse et part se réfugier dans sa chambre. Di s'excuse a son tour et lui emboîte le pas.

-Nay tu vas bien?

- Ouai , Di tu crois au destin

- je sais pas pourquoi toi oui?

- Beh je croise une fille, j'ai le coup de foudre, on arrive a la retrouver a 10 000 bornes de chez nous, on dort chez la petite amie de son frère, et puis n'oublions pas elle avait postulé pour les studios où on bosse. Je trouve juste que ça fait beaucoup de coïncidence.

- oui c'est clair , et en plus on tombe chez des gens ou la mère est condamnée et on va repartir dans trois semaines avec des papiers nous disant de prendre soins d'une jeune ado. Effectivement aujourd'hui je crois au destin.

* * *

Cela fait 15 jours qu'elle est arrivée en France, et n'a toujours pas eu le courage d'appeler Mélodie.

De son côté Di avait suivi Marie au tribunal pour finaliser les papiers concernant la tutelle de Jessica. Plus qu'une formalité et la jeune ado pourrait rentrer avec elle dans une quinzaine de jours a Los Angeles. Cependant elle s'inquiétait pour Marie qui dépérit de jour en jour, c'est plus difficile pour elle , elle a du mal à respirer mais grâce à elle et sa notoriété , le médecin avait accordé de la morphine pour moins souffrir.

Quand a Jessica , elle était un peu perdu il fallait qu'elle annonce a ces amis et surtout à Nicolas que le mois prochain elle serait transféré dans le lycée français de Los Angeles.

- bon Nay tu te décides a l'appeler, je te rappelles qu'on rentre dans quinze jours.

- comment va Marie?

- Je viens de l'aider à se mettre au lit,elle est fatigué et j'ai bien peur qu'elle ne tienne pas longtemps.

- tout est ok concernant Jess?

- oui tout est prêt , je l'ai inscrite au lycée Victor Hugo de L.A. , c'est le seul lycée français du coin, je voudrais pas la perturber plus. En plus il y a l'option qu'elle fait ici donc sa devrait le faire.

- ok tant mieux alors.

- Nay maintenant sa suffit appel la , on a pas fait 10 000 bornes comme tu dis si bien pour ne plus agir.

- ok je l'appel de suite.

* * *

**Et voilà.**

**Reviews si vous aimez.**


	7. Other

Dianna quitte la chambre pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité. Naya prend une grande respiration et compose le numéro. A la voix de sa correspondant elle se fige, impossible pour elle de dire deux mots.

- Allo, Allo

- Mélodie?

- heu oui qui est a l'appareil?

- je heu je ne parle pas bien français désolé.

- Tomas si c'est toi qui s'amuse c'est pas drôle .

Naya repris sa langue natal, après tout elle s'avait que Mélodie parlait bien l'anglais.

- Je m'appelle Naya Rivera et j'aimerais qu'on se rencontre.

- très drôle.

Mélodie raccroche et Naya ne sait plus quoi faire,elle lui envoie donc un SMS.

**De Naya à Mélodie **

_Désolé ,ce n'est pas un mensonge ou un jeu je suis réellement Naya, pourquoi vous ne me croyez pas.._

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

**De Mélodie à Naya**

_Bien sur, je sais pas qui vous êtes et comment vous avez eu mon numéro mais je ne trouve pas ça vraiment marrant, et puis tout le monde c'est que je suis une grande fan de cette artiste._

Un sourire se dessine sur le visage de la brune, Mélo est donc fan d'elle ça sera sûrement moins dur que ce qu'elle pense.

**De Naya a Mélodie **

_Qu'est ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu me crois. Que je te raconte la superbe tâche qui orne mon chemisier ou que je t'envoie une photo de moi, ou enfin que tu accepte un appel visio._

**De Mélodie a Naya**

_On se tutoie maintenant. Lol Beh écoute qui que tu sois le coup du café je l'ai déjà raconté merci de me rappeler la grosse bourde que j'ai faite. La photo trop simple tu pourrais la prendre sur internet, et la visio mon téléphone ne le prend pas. Désolé de te décevoir._

**De Naya a Mélodie**

_Ok une seule solution je viens te voir. Promets moi juste que tu ne me fermera pas la porte au nez._

**De Mélodie a Naya**

_Bien sur la belle et grande Naya rivera va venir chez moi, je te rappel juste qu'elle habite aux États Unis et qu'elle sera jamais devant ma porte alors que je suis en France. Je suis qu'une fan parmi tant d'autre._

**De Naya a Mélodie**

_Ok je pars de suite j'ai ton adresse, je serais chez toi dans environ 1h, si je ne me perds pas, je suis pas du coin après tout._

**De Mélodie a Naya**

_Bien sur bien sur, si tu es vraiment Naya ce que je doute tu aurais fais comment pour avoir l'adresse d'une inconnue._

**De Naya a Mélodie**

_Par ton frère Nicolas, et ce n'est pas une blague , c'est bien moi et dans une heure je vais enfin pouvoir te parler, sa fait longtemps que j'attends. A toute a l'heure._

**De Mélodie a Naya**

_je prépare le café, merci pour la partie de rigolade._

Mélodie ne reçoit aucune réponse et s'empresse d'appeler son frère pour connaître l'auteur de cette farce, mais celui ci ne daigne décrocher. Elle fulmine, il va le payer cher celui la, pensa t'elle.

Au même moment dans l'auberge, Naya se précipite avec un petit sac ou elle a glissé quelques affaires. Dianna l'intercepte

- ou tu cours comme ça?

- je prends la voiture , je vais la voir, Nicolas m'a donné son adresse elle habite a 80 kilomètres d'ici.

- elle veut te voir au moins

- elle me prend pas au sérieux , elle croit que je lui fais une blague, si seulement elle savait l'effet qu'elle me fait.

- ok moi je reste ici tu as pris tes deux portables pour que je puisse te joindre au cas ou

- oui t'inquiètes pas embrasse Marie j'ai de la route.

- et tu vas ou exactement

- je sais pas le bled s'appelle Albi, je connais pas, mais je crois qu'elle habite juste à côté, j'ai le GPS donc sa ira. Di merci pour tout

- aller file va conquérir le cœur de ta belle, par contre n'oublies pas Sean fait que t'appeler.

- t'inquiètes je vais gérer

Elles se font un câlin et Naya prend la route.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Naya arrive a destination, son cœur bat la chamade, elle ne sait pas comment Mélodie va réagir et décide de l'appeler pour prendre la température.

- Allo!

Dans un français approximatif

- c'est Naya je suis devant chez toi.

Dans un fou rire

- a d'autre

- je suis devant le portail.

Mélodie retiens son souffle et se décide à ouvrir le portail en appuyant sur la télécommande, et si tout ça était vrai.

La voiture s'engouffre sur les cailloux, Mélodie sort sur la terrasse pour accueillir son hôte ou son idole si ce n'est pas une blague. Elle rate un battement et tourne de l'œil quand elle voit Naya descendre du véhicule.

Naya n'en perd pas une goutte et court après sa belle pour la relever.

- Mélodie ouvre les yeux répond moi

- je suis au paradis c'est ça? Vous êtes un ange?

- heu non je suis juste Nay et loin d'être un ange.

Naya attrape sa belle dans ses bras pour la faire s'allonger sur le canapé afin que celle ci puisse reprendre ces esprits. Elle court lui chercher un verre d'eau avec un peu de sucre, mais n'étant pas chez elle , elle se décide de fouiller un peu afin de trouver ce quel cherche.

Elle revient au près de sa brune qui peine a reprendre ses esprits, et lui tend le verre d'eau. Celle ci l'attrape d'une main tremblante n'osant pas regarder Nay dans les yeux, soudain un crit retentit.

- ne bouge pas j'y vais , heu c'est où.

En bégayant

- troisième porte a droite

_C'est pas possible je rêve c'est une caméra caché, mais elle lui ressemble tellement. Elle fut coupé de ses pensés en la voyant s'approcher avec son fils dans les bras._

Toujours dans un français approximatif

- comment s'appelle le petit monstre?

- heu Adrian... Tu peux parler en anglais je suis parfaitement bilingue.

Reprenant en anglais

- merci, j'ai un peu de mal avec le français bien que j'apprécie la douceur de cette langue.

-il a l'air de t'apprécier, il ne s'arrête que dans mes bras d'habitude personne n'arrive a le calmer a part moi.

- et moi maintenant, tu vois il m'aime déjà.

Le petit commence a se rendormir et Naya décide de le recoucher afin de pouvoir discuter calmement de toute cette histoire avec sa mère.

De retour dans le salon, Mélodie a enfin reprit ses esprits et fait chauffer le fameux café.

Se raclant la gorge

- je t'aurais bien apporté un café caramel mais il n'y a pas de Starbucks dans le coin.

*rire des deux jeunes femmes*

- comment tu sais pour le caramel

- je te rappel qu'il y a une superbe tâche sur mon chemisier.

-heu oui encore désolé. Je t'en payerais un autre si tu veux.

Rigolant

- non t'inquiètes écoutes faut que je te parle, je devais le faire il y a presque un mois ,mais quand je suis revenu au motel tu étais partie.

- si un jour on m'avait dit que Naya Rivera traverserait un océan juste pour me parler, je crois que j'aurais explosé de rire.

C'est ce que fit Naya

- écoute c'est vraiment délicat, ne me coupes pas laisse moi t'expliquer jusqu'au bout ma démarche.

- ok je t'écoutes mais tu m'en veux pas j'ai besoin de m'en griller une, c'est tellement d'émotions tout ça.

Les filles prirent le chemin de la terrasse en prenant soin de prendre le cafe, les cigarettes et le baby phone.

Naya souffla deux ou trois fois pour se redonner contenance.

- voilà , déjà je tiens a m'excuser , je sais que le jour où on s'est rentrés

dedans j'ai étais un peu désagréable. Tu es partie si vite que j'ai même pas pu te rendre le portefeuille que tu avais fais tomber. Je me suis donc permis de l'ouvrir et la j'ai vu que tu n'étais pas vraiment du coin. Puis je suis rentrée chez moi et j'ai décidée de te le ramener, après avoir trouvé ton bon de réservation pour ce motel.

Mélodie offusqué.

- quoi tu as fouillé dans mes affaires.

Un peu gênée celle ci lui répond:

- c'est bon Di m'a déjà remonté les bretelles

- Di c'est qui?

- Beh Dianna

- oh...

- elle est a Toulouse d'ailleurs elle m'a accompagnée.

- décidément tu veux ma mort en m'annonçant que Dianna Agron a aussi fait le déplacement pour me retrouver.

- je peux finir?

Étouffant un rire

- oui bien sur

- donc je disais , quand j'ai su ou tu étais , j'ai décidé de te le ramener. Et puis la tout a était très vite tu m'as ouvert la porte en petite tenue si je puis dire.

Le rouge commençait a monter aux joues de Mélodie et celle ci priait silencieusement pour qu' Adrian fasse part de sa présence mais il n'en fut rien et elle continua d'écouter Naya.

- et la j'ai étais subjugué , c'est la première fois que je réagit comme sa , je vais être honnête avec toi , quand ta main m'a frôlé des millions de papillons ont explosé et...

- je t'arrête tout de suite de quoi tu me parles là, je comprend rien, si tu avais regardé devant toi au lieu de pester au téléphone tu m'aurais vu arriver, et tout sa ne serait jamais arriver.

- mais attends , je suis contente que sa soit arrivé, sans ça je t'aurais pas rencontrer.

Se levant de rage Mélodie réplique.

- fou le camp de chez moi , tu n'aurais jamais du essayer de me retrouver on se connait même pas , tu te prends pour qui, parce que tu es célèbre tu peux débarquer dans la vie des gens et tout foutre en l'air.

- calme toi Mélo s'il te plaît sa me coûte de te dire la vérité .

Elle la prend dans ses bras et Mélodie se mît a fondre en larmes profitant au passage de s'enivrer de l'odeur fruité de l'américaine.

Les pleures se fient à nouveau entendre et Mélodie se libéra de l'étreinte , pour aller chercher son fils. Mais cette fois si c'est différent le petit pleure de plus en plus fort et ne veut pas se calmer. C'est alors que Naya attrape la guitare de Mélodie et commence a chanter une chanson afin de calmer le petit.

Comme par miracle Adrian cesse de pleurer, il fait même des risettes à Naya.

- comment tu fais,ça fait quoi deux heures qu'il te connait.

- je te l'ai dit, il m'aime déjà. Mélo tu crois, au destin?

- je pense que ce qui doit se passer se passe.

- donc notre rencontre devait se passer, ce qui nous arrive devait arriver.

- je vois pas ou tu veux en venir.

Dans un français un peu plus clair Naya tente de s'exprimer

- je crois que j'ai eu le cou...

Un téléphone retentit ,Naya s'aperçoit qu'il s'agit de Sean, elle ne peut pas éviter l'appel et décroche.

Pour ne pas mettre mal a l'aise Mélodie elle décide de prendre l'appel sur la terrasse.

5 minutes plus tard elle fait son retour dans la maison , les yeux un peu rougit par la discussion houleuse qu'elle a partagé.

- tout va bien lui demande Mélodie

- heu Ouai sa va aller

- c'est Sean n'est ce pas?

- comment tu..

- je lis la presse moi aussi

Esquissant un petit rire

- oui c'était bien lui, je lui ai expliqué ce qui se passait réellement et il m'a promit de faire éclater la vérité à la presse.

- c'est pas cool pour toi ça , j'espère que tu ne lui a pas donnés mon nom je suis pas très fan des gars qui t'empêche de vivre et qui ne cesse de te prendre en photo.

- non ne t'inquiète pas je pense que tu ne crains rien, personne viendrait se perdre dans se mini bled.

Elle reçue une petite tape sur le bras.

- hey pourquoi tu fais ça.

- on critique pas mon pays et ma région j'adore le Tarn on s'y sent bien et puis j'ai mes amis et ma famille.

- le Tarn c'est quoi ça?

- va falloir apprendre les régions si tu veux de moi

- oui je veux de toi

Mélodie se mît a rougir et bafouille

- tu ... M'as comprise ...

- bien sur, j'ai très envie de te connaître et de partager ta vie durant quelque jours, je dois retourner a L.A pour le tournage a la fin du mois.

- oh..

- tu croyais pas que j'allais rester aussi longtemps, j'ai des obligations a L.A.

- je sais, tiens tu veux donner a manger à Adrian?

- bien sur , je vais même lui apprendre l'anglais comme sa lui et moi on pourra discuter.

- il n'a que six mois Nay il ne comprendrait pas.

- Nay vraiment , esquissant un jolie sourire qui mît son hôte mal a l' sais que les petits apprennent vite.

- oui je sais.

Le téléphone retentit a nouveau , cette fois ci Mélodie se précipita pour répondre.

- ok j'arrive tout de suite.

- qu'est ce qui se passe?

-une patiente est en train d'accoucher je dois y aller ils ont besoin de moi, tu crois que tu peux t'occuper du petit.

- bien sur mais je croyais que tu voulais faire du cinéma.

- non on en reparle a mon retour...Désolé.

- pas de soucis doucement sur la route je voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, je crois que j'ai besoin de toi . Elle lui claqua une bise sur la joue et Mélodie partie en quatrième vitesse.

Elle profita de s'occuper du petit pour joindre Di et prendre des nouvelles de Marie.

- Nay enfin sa va, alors dis moi tout , je veux les détails.

- Beh écoute sa a été un peu mouvementé, on a pu un peu parler mais la elle est partie un urgence, je m'occupe d'Adrian.

- WTF? Tu es en train de t'occuper d'un enfant , mais elle te fais vraiment confiance.

- oh c'est bon je sais m'occuper d'un enfant et puis il est vraiment va Marie?

- elle s'enfonce, le médecin est passé et les nouvelles sont pas bonnes , j'ai peur qu'il faille l'hospitalisé.

- tu me tiens au courant, je dois te laisser. Bisou

- bon courage avec le petit monstre on s'appelle. Bye

Nay prit son rôle très au sérieux , le petit a bien manger, elle en a même profité pour préparer le repas pour le retour de Mélodie. Elle vient de finir de laver le petit , et c'est vêtu de son petit pyjama qu'elle le prit dans ses bras pour lui raconter une histoire.

Mélodie rentre enfin, et qu'elle surprise, elle trouve Nay avec Adrian dans les bras endormis tout deux sur le canapé , elle jette un coup d'œil a la table et remarque que l'américaine lui a préparé un repas. Ne voulant pas cassé cette atmosphère , elle attrape son portable et prit une photo de ce spectacle. Son fond d'écran était désormais composé d'une magnifique femme avec son fils dans les bras.

Doucement elle se dirige vers la salle de bain, et part sous la douche.

Quelques minutes plus tard Naya entend l'eau couler et se rend compte que la belle est rentré̀ c'est doucement qu'elle amène le petit dans son lit et se dirige droit vers la salle de bain.

-hum je peux entrer

- j'ai bientôt finis , tu pourras prendre une douche après.

D'un air un peu déçue

- ok j'attends.

Dix minutes plus tard se fut à elle de prendre sa douche, elle se dépêche afin de pouvoir dîner en tête a tête avec la femme qui fait battre son cœur. Qui aurait dit qu'elle tomberait folle amoureuse d'une inconnue, qui plus ai une femme, Di a raison Santana lui déteint dessus.

Les filles profitent de leur repas et parle de tout et de rien. Naya raconte comment se passe un tournage, les contraintes des horaires, la vie de famille un peu inexistante. Et Mélo lui raconte comment elle est tombé enceinte, sa douloureuse séparation avec son exe, et comment elle en est arriver a Los Angeles.

- je comprends pas si tu es sage femme qu'est ce que tu faisait a L.A sur le plateau.

- Beh en fait j'adore écrire, j'avais un entretient pour proposer mon script pour une nouvelle série , mais j'ai tellement étais perturbé après que tu m'ai vu en serviette qu'à force de me traiter d'idiote, j'ai raté mon rendez vous.

- je suis désolé

- pas de souci , je pense que mon véritable métier et mettre des enfants au monde

- en même temps c'est le plus beau.

Les filles finissent le repas sur une franche partie de rigolade, la vaisselle se fait dans le même état d 'esprit. Si bien que Naya se retrouve nez à nez avec la française. Son cœur bat a tout rompre Mélo est dans le même état et lui demande

- on fait quoi maintenant?

- n'oublie pas ce qui doit se passer se relève une mèche de la française et lui caresse doucement le visage.

Sur ces paroles elle scellèrent leur lèvre , ce fut leur premier baiser. Ne voulant rien brusquer, Naya laisse Mélodie prendre le dessus et lui laisse l'accès que celle ci lui demande, une bataille langoureuse démarre , et Naya fut surprise de perdre a la domination, cette fille lui fait vraiment un effet. Cependant Mélodie se recule d'un coup sec et s'excuse.

- je pense qu'on ferait mieux de se coucher, il est tard, je vais te montrer ta chambre.

Naya acquiesça ne comprenant pas trop le changement .

- je te suis

Au fond de son lit Naya ne tarde pas a s'en dormir , après tout la journée fut qui ne fut pas le cas de l'autre côté du couloir.

**Pov Mélodie:**

_Non mais sérieux,je suis en train de rêver c'est pas possible ce qui m'arrive,j'ai Naya rivera dans ma maison, dans la chambre d'en face. On s'est embrassé. Bien sur que je craque pour elle, mais que va t'il se passer après, elle va repartir et m'oublier, je n'aurai était qu'un petit jouet pour les vacances. Faut vraiment que je garde mes distances, je ne veux plus souffrir._

* * *

**J'espère que vous aimés toujours. Merci de me suivre.**

**a très vite.**

**T.**


	8. Quand le sort s'acharne

**Merci de me suivre et merci pour vos Reviews. Voilà une petite suite.**

**bonne lecture.**

* * *

Cela fait déjà 5 jours que Nay partage la vie de Mélodie, et a vrai dire tout se passe à merveille, elle s'occupe bien d'Adrian et le petit s'attache a elle, lui réclamant souvent les bras. Il s'endort souvent près d'elle et Mélodie ne rate pas ces moments , et les prend toujours en photos. Elle se dit que peut être Naya pourrait être sa petite amie et tenir le rôle d'une deuxième maman pour son enfant. Mais elle a trop peur , elle sait très bien que dans moins d'une semaine, sa vie reprendra son goût amère , que l'américaine repartira dans son pays, et que tout sa sera bel et bien finit.

- a quoi tu penses ma belle

- rien, juste que le temps passe trop vite

- pourquoi tu dis ça on est bien ici non

- oui mais dans une semaine tu seras de retour a L.A et tout sera finit.

- ne dis pas ça, tu sais très bien que je veux que toi et Adrian vous repartiez avec moi.

- Ouai mais tu sais bien que c'est impossible , tu es une personne célèbre, tu dois déjà faire face à tes obligations et tu m'as dis toi même que dans ta vie tu ne pouvais pas concilier la vie de famille. Et je te rappelle que j'ai un enfant.

- je vais faire un tour

- Ouai c'est sa et mets une casquette faudrait pas qu'on te reconnaisse

Un peu fâché Naya partie courir, elle ne comprenait pas la réaction de Mélodie. Tout se passait bien depuis une semaine, elle s'étaient rapprochés, les câlins, les bisous la tendresse, bien qu'elles ne soient pas aller plus loin. Et puis il y avait Adrian, elle s'était vraiment attaché a ce petit bout de choux. Que son retour aller être dur surtout si elle les laissé derrière elle.

C'est une heure plus tard qu'elle rentre, et partit a la douche , elle entend alors le téléphone sonner.

- Nay dépêche toi on doit y aller c'est Marie il y'a un problème

- quoi

- mon frère vient de m'appeler, elle vient d'être transporté à la clinique st jean on doit y aller.

- heu tu sais ou sa se trouve

- bien sur c'est la bas que je bosse.

- prépare le petit j'arrive

Tout le petit monde monte dans le véhicule de Naya et partit précipitamment vers la clinique.

- Nay ralentit s'il te plaît , mon fils est dans la voiture je te rappelle.

- c'est bon ne t'inquiète pas je sais conduire

- NAYA , ralentit tu veux nous tuer ou quoi

- Non , vous êtes trop précieux pour moi

- alors ralentit on y est presque.

- c'est bon je ralentit...

Naya a tout juste le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle perd le contrôle du véhicule, et part dans une embardée qui laisse très peu de chance a ses occupants. Elle adressa un dernier regard a Mélodie et le trou noir.

Trois jours plus tard a la clinique.

- hum...

Les lumières agressent mes yeux, j'ai la bouche sèche, qu'est ce qui se passe

- Naya tu vas bien

- Di qu'est ce que tu fais la

- tu as eu un accident de voiture et tu es resté inconsciente trois jours durant.

- quoi ?!

Tout se bouscule dans sa tête et elle se rappelle Mélodie, dispute, et trou noir.

- et Melo et Adrian ils n'ont rien

- non ne t'inquiètes pas le petit n'a rien eu, et Mélodie s'en sort avec un bras cassé, tu as étais un peu plus atteinte avec une commotion cérébrale, une fracture de la clavicule et du poignet.

- merde et Marie

Avec des sanglots

- elle nous a quittée il y a deux jours.

- putin c'est pas vrai j'ai même pas pu lui dire au revoir, comment va Jess.

- je vais bien .reprit une petite voix derrière.

Elle se jeta dans les bras de Naya

- et toi ça va?

- Ouai

- tu sais je crois que tu as merdé avec Mélo, mais bon d'après les flics ce n'ai pas la vitesse mise en cause dans l'accident, apparemment un animal a traversé et c'est pour sa que tu ai parti en tonneau.

- faut que je lui parle Di passe moi mon portable.

- tu es sûre

- oui

- écoute nous on va rentrer demain matin tu sors ,l'enterrement et a midi et après nous faisons nos bagages et nous rentrons a L.A, et vu que chez nous c'est les vacances sa laissera le temps a Jess de s'acclimater.

- ok

Elle prit le téléphone et composa le numéro de Mélodie.

- allo

- Mélo c'est Nay , je...

- qu'est ce que tu veux , on à plus rien a se dire

- laisse moi m'expliquer s'il te plaît.

- tu as failli nous tuer , j'ai failli perdre mon fils par ta faute tu te rends comptes,je pense pas que tu sois prête a avoir une famille.

- l'accident n'ai pas de ma Faute d'après la police, mais je m'excuse, je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas me parler mais demain je reprends l'avion pour L.A, je veux te voir toi et le petit s'il te plaît.

- non rentre chez toi et oublie nous d'accord

- mais Mélo je t'...

Et merde elle a raccroché. Naya se rendormît le cœur bien lourd, jamais plus elle la rêverait, jamais plus elle prendra le garçonnet dans ses bras. Le rêve venait de s'achever dur retour a la réalité.

Le lendemain tout se passe très vite, sa sortie , l'enterrement, le départ.

Elles arrivent a l'aéroport de Blagnac les paparazzis les attendent et posent tout un tas de questions.

- Dianna qui est cette jeune fille?

- Naya est ce vrai que Big Sean et vous c'est finit? Qui est le nouvel élu?

- avez vous était admise à l'hôpital suite a un accident que vous avez provoqué?

-Dianna , Naya une photo, comment avez vous trouvez la France?

Heureusement la sécurité arrive et les filles peuvent s'échapper.

Dans l'avion Nay a le regard fermé elle envoie un dernier message avant le décollage

**De Naya a Mélodie.**

_Excuse moi de tout, je suis vraiment conne, je sais que je t'ai perdu toi et le petit, vous me manquez, j'aurais aimé voir ton sourire, t'embrasser te dire que je t'aime, mais je sais que tu ne veux plus penser a moi. Tu n'as qu'as m'oublier, mais saches que moi je ne vous oublierez jamais..._

Aucune réponse, elle éteint son téléphone et tombe dans les bras de Morphée.

Au même moment Mélodie partage le café avec sa mère , elles discutent de tout et de rien et surtout pas de Naya. elle vit son portable vibrer et l'attrape a la volée.

**De Nay:**

_Excuse moi de tout, je suis vraiment conne, je sais que je t'ai perdu toi et le petit, vous me manquez, j'aurais aimé voir ton sourire, t'embrasser te dire que je t'aime, mais je sais que tu ne veux plus penser a moi. Tu n'as cas m'oublier, mais sache que moi je ne vous oublierez jamais..._

Une larme roule sur sa joue.

- ça va ma chérie ?

- oui sa va c'est rien

Elle reprirent leur conversation.

Dans l'avion Dianna et Jessica discutent

- sa va tu te sens bien

- sa fait bizarre de quitter la France, maman n'est plus la et Nico me manque déjà

- je sais ma chérie je suis vraiment désole mais tu sais comme moi que c'était la meilleure solution pour pas que tu te retrouves a la rue.

- oui je sais, puis il y a un mois j'aurais jamais cru que ma tutrice serait aussi célèbre et que je serais inscrite dans un lycée français a côté d'Hollywood.

- c'est vrai aller reposes toi on à 16 h de vol.

- Di tu crois que sa va aller pour Nay elle a l'air vraiment triste.

- je sais j'espère que sa ira on reprend le tournage la semaine prochaine, va falloir qu'il réadapte la partie " Santana" a mon avis vu l'état de son bras.

* * *

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui , je vais poster mon autre fic dans l'après midi.**

**j'espere que ça vous plaît toujours .**

**bisou a tous **


	9. La vie reprend son court

**Et une de plus.**

**;) Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Cela fait quinze jours que les filles sont de retour aux états unis , Nay commence a récupérer un peu de son bras bien que celui ci soit toujours plâtré, une opération est d'ailleurs prévue pour sa clavicule, mais elle n'aura lieu qu'aux vacances de thanksgiving. Il leur reste encore une dizaine d'épisode a tourner. Heureusement que Santana n'apparait pas dans tout les épisodes se dit la brune.

De son côté Jessica et Dianna on trouvé l'entente idéale, la jeune a sa chambre, et commence a se faire des amis.

Nous sommes lundi et aujourd'hui Jess doit rejoindre Di sur le plateau. C'est un peu anxieuse qu'elle se dirige vers les studios.

- heu bonjour, je dois rejoindre Dianna Agron sur le plateau

- Ouai comme tout les jeunes de ton âge , tu aimerais rencontrer ton idole

- non c'est la vérité je vis avec elle, c'est heu comment dire ma mère.

Ne trouvant pas le mot pour tutrice, elle se résigna à employé le terme de " mère "

Le gardien éclata de rire

- elle a quoi 25 ans et toi a peu près 17 , tu crois vraiment que je vais gober que Dianna Agron est ta mère, mais tu me prend vraiment pour un idiot, aller file de la avant que j'appelle la police pour harcèlement.

Merde elle est en plein tournage je vais pas réussir a la joindre, et j'ai toujours pas reçu mon badge, je vais essayer de joindre Nay on ne sait jamais.

- Nay c'est Jess , je sais que tu tournes avec Di mais le gardien veut pas me laisser rentrer et veux appeler la police par ce que soit disant je fais du harcèlement a Di. Ok ok

- alors tu as appelé ta fausse maman

- Non elle a appelé sa tante releva Nay qui venait d'arriver en courant.

Le gardien devient rouge et demande quand même des explications, ce que la brune fit sur un ton sarcastique.

- elle s'appelle Jessica Martin- Agron et oui c'est bien la fille de Dianna Agron d'un point légal donc maintenant que tu sais tu la prend en photo, tu te l'affiches dans ta cabine de looser et tu la laisse rentrer, a moins que tu veuille que miss Agron vienne te dire deux mots.

- non sa ira circuler

- hey bien Nay , c'est ta Snixx qui ressort

- Oui, quand je te dis que mon personnage me deteint dessus et puis j'aime pas qu'on touche a ma famille.

- en parlant de famille tu as des nouvelles de Mélodie.

Une larme lui roule sur la joue

- non aucune, elle m'a zappé mais moi j'y arrive pas c'est plus fort que moi , je l'aime je n'y peux rien je dois vivre avec.

- je suis désolé, si ça peut te consoler un peu Nicolas m'a dit qu'elle était très triste, elle a reprit le travail mais le cœur n'y ai plus. Adrian grandit bien tu veux une photo de lui.

- j'en ai plein mais c'est vrai que sa date un peu si c'était possible j'aimerais avoir une photo de mes deux amours.

Dianna les interromps

- hey ma puce comment était l'école aujourd'hui?

- bien sa va j'ai eu un A en math.

- je suis fière de toi, viens je vais te présenter un peu au cast. Écoutez tous je vous présente Jessica la jeune fille que j'ai adopté a mon retour de France. Un a un les artistes viennent se présenter.

Jess se sentait vraiment bien,elle était dans son élément.

Dianna s'approche de Nay

- ça va tu tiens le coup

- ça va, regarde Jess elle a l'air d'être comme un poisson dans l'eau

- Ouai je suis contente, elle travaille bien à l'école, elle c'est fait des amis, mais je sais que Nicolas lui manque beaucoup, elle lui parle des qu'elle peut par skype. Je pense que je vais l'inviter pour les vacances sa lui fera plaisir.

- j'en doute pas

Aller tout le monde en place on reprend.

* * *

Tout les jours depuis son retour Naya envoyé de doux messages a sa tendre, espérant une réponse de celle rien ne vient jusqu'au jour ou elle reçue une réponse qui la laissera plus que perplexe.

**De Mélodie a Naya**

_Je sais pas qui tu es mais arrête d'importuner ma femme comme ça,a chaque fois qu'elle reçoit un message de toi ,elle se met à pleurer, alors sa suffit._

Le sang de Naya ne fit qu'un tour, elle s'arrête sur les mots " femme", " pleure" .. Elle pense alors que sa brune a belle et bien tourné la page mais elle veut en avoir le cœur nette et décide de l'appeler.

-allo !

- C'est Naya je voudrais parler a Mélodie

- encore toi, laisse ma femme tranquille ou j'appelle la police

Naya reconnue la voix derrière qui demandé qui c'était, un certain Naya tu connais, "-_quoi passe moi se téléphone pour qui tu te prends, je t'interdit de décrocher et de lui adresser la parole_"."_Tu es ma femme j'ai tout les droits sur toi et Adrian, tu me dois le respect."_

Le sang de Naya tapé très fort dans ces tempes alors c'est vrai elle était marié, et avait trouvé un père pour Adrian je ne comprends pas.

Une voix sanglotante la sortit de ses pensés.

- Nay tu es toujours la

-oui, ça fait du bien de t'entendre tu me manques terriblement,mais j'ai cru comprendre que tu avais refait ta vie, je suis contente pour toi.

- non tu ne l'ai pas et saches que toi aussi tu me manques

- je t'avoue que je suis un peu perdu là , Jess ne m'a pas dit que tu étais marié, et je te le dis de suite j'ai de tes nouvelles par le biais de ton frère, il m'envoie même des photos de toi et du petit. Je t'aime comprend le s'il te plaît.

Mélodie encore abasourdi par les paroles reprends doucement.

- je me doutais que Nico ne me prenait pas en photo pour rien, et pour ta gouverne , je n'ai pas refait ma vie, l'homme que tu entends n'ai juste que le géniteur d'Adrian, on s'est croisé dans la rue et il a vite fait le rapprochement en voyant le petit. Il croit pouvoir en récupérer la garde, je suis un peu sous tension du coup.

-oh , je ne savais pas tu as engagés un avocat j'espère

- non je n'ai pas assez d'argent, je sens que je vais perdre mon fils, c'est un homme assez influent dans la région.

- je sais que tu ne veux pas de mon aide mais laisse moi t'envoyer un avocat s'il te plaît, c'est le meilleur de L.A, je ne veux pas que tu perde Adrian.

- ok merci Nay

- de rien , je t'ai.. Hum je t'embrasse

- oui moi aussi.

* * *

**Roo c'est vilain.**

**Reviews?**

**A très vite.**

**T.**


	10. Indécision

**Merci pour vos Reviews, voilà la suite**.

* * *

Six mois se sont écoulés, et Naya essaie toujours de garder le lien,avec Mélodie, mais celle ci ne répond qu'une fois sur 100 et encore. L'américaine pense toujours a sa française et a ce petit bout qui a aigayé sa vit un petit mais vraiment important laps de temps.

Le tournage vient de prendre fin, pour les vacances de Noël, il ne reprend que fin janvier , Naya doit rentrer a l'hôpital pour son opération, elle est un peu triste mais fait face devant sa famille et ses amis.

Nous sommes le matin de thanksgiving, et Dianna a invité Nicolas pour faire la surprise a Jess. Mais sa surprise fut encore plus grande quand a l'aéroport elle aperçu que Nico était accompagné de sa sœur et du petit Adrian qui allé fêter ses un an dans quelques jours.

Jess se jeta dans les bras de son amoureux

- enfin tu es là, tu m'a tellement manqué

- toi aussi tu sais, mais regarde je ne suis pas tout seul

Il se décale un peu et laisse paraître sa sœur avec le petit dans les bras.

- oh Mélodie mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici, je suis tellement contente de te voir.

Dianna reprit la parole.

- heu les gens, j'adore les effusions d'amour , mais je suis légèrement connu et les photographes arrivent, je préférerait le moment câlin a la maison. Et Mélo couvre la tête du petit et mes tes lunettes, sinon demain tu vas faire la une de la presse, après ce qui c'est passé à notre retour.

La jeune mère ne se le fait pas dire deux fois. Et enveloppa son enfant dans son manteau et suivit a la hâte Dianna. Un ami était chargé de récupérer les valises et de leur ramener à la villa.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard tous arrivèrent a la villa , et Dianna leur distribua les chambres afin qu'ils se mettent à l'aise.

-alors Mélodie que fais tu ici, tu aurais pu me le dire , je t'aurais payé le billet d'avion.

- en faite elle me manque terriblement, je ne peux plus vivre sans elle, sa paraît insensé, tu ne crois pas.

- effectivement je crois que le coup de foudre est insensé , mais quand je vois l'état de Naya, je me demande comment elle a tenue le coup et toi aussi d'ailleurs.

- en fait j'ai eu des problèmes pour la garde d'Adrian, et Nay m'a aidé a gagner., je crois qu'elle tiens a moi.

- Les jeunes vous pouvez garder Adrian , je dois amener Mélodie quelque part.

- oui bien sur répond Jess, le sourire dans la voix.

Les filles montent dans le véhicule de la blonde, et roule durant une dizaine de minutes.

- ou tu m'emmènes

- je voudrais te montrer quelque chose, te faire comprendre juste un truc.

- je vais la voir c'est sa?

- non pas tout de suite, elle est a l'hôpital

- quoi comment sa ?! On Sentait la panique dans sa voix et les larmes qui roulaient sur la joue en était la preuve

- ne t'inquiètes pas , elle se fait opérer de la clavicule aujourd'hui, suite a l'accident que vous avez eu à Toulouse.

-ok, je pourrais la voir après

-oui mais d'abord suis moi.

Elle arrête la voiture et se dirige vers une belle et grande villa sur les hauteurs de L.A.

- on est ou Dianna?

- chez Nay, je voulais te montrer a qu'elle point elle t'aime. Suis moi.

Les deux femmes s'engouffrent dans la villa , et Mélodie retint son souffle quand elle voit la grandeur et la beauté de cette bâtisse, rien a voir avec sa maison d'Albi. Tout était immense, elles arrivent devant une porte sur lequel les lettres ADRIAN sont collés. DI pousse la porte et laisse Mélodie regarder avec des yeux remplis de larmes. Il y'a un lit une armoire, des jouets a faire pâlir plus d'un enfant, et surtout des photos de Nay avec le petit dans le bras ou on pouvait voir tout l'amour qu'elle portait a l'enfant,des photos d'elles deux qu'elles avaient prient lors d'une soirée barbecue improvisé, et enfin la photo qui la fit définitivement fondre ou elles sont toutes les deux avec Adrian tout sourire, une petite inscription en dessous du cadre apparaît. On peu alors lire " A family love".

Mélodie se jeta dans les bras de Dianna

- alors elle m'aime , ça n'était pas juste une amourette, je me suis trompée sur toute la ligne ,je croyais qu'elle voulait juste une histoire de vacance avec une française, qu'elle allait nous abandonner.

- tu crois vraiment que Nay est comme sa, ok elle est célèbre mais elle reste humaine, qui plus ai follement amoureuse. Aller vient je t'emmène a l'hôpital elle a du sortir du bloc a l'heure qu'il est, tu pourra sûrement passer la nuit la bas. Ne t'inquiètes pas je m'occuperais de ton fils.

- merci Di t'es vraiment une femme au grand cœur, vraiment merci pour tout

- t'inquiètes pas j'aime pas voir mes amies tristes aller vient.

Cela fait déjà deux heures que Mélo est a son chevet, mais la brune peine a vouloir sortir des bras de Morphée. Le médecin l'a prévenu elle pourrait très bien dormir toute la nuit et ne se réveiller que demain, l'opération a quand même était assez lourde.

C'est vers 8h du matin que la brune ouvre enfin les yeux.

- hey toi. Sa voix était douce et suave, ne voulant pas brusquer le réveil de sa douce

- hey

Battant plus rapidement des paupières pour voir si ses yeux ne lui faisaient pas une farce.

- Mélo mais qu'est ce que tu fais la , tout va bien.

- schuttt calme toi * passant sa main contre la joue de sa brune *, je vais très bien et toi tu n'as pas trop mal le docteur a dit que tu risquerais de souffrir un peu.

- comment pourquoi, qu'est ce que tu fais ici.

- j'ai profité que Nico vienne ici pour l'accompagner, je pouvais plus être loin de toi.

Elle s'empare des lèvres de son américaine et essaye a travers son baiser de lui montrer tout l'amour qu'elle lui porte.

les larmes au yeux elle lui dit.

- j'ai démissionné, j'ai vendu ma maison, et j'ai prit mon fils sous le bras pour te rejoindre, j'espère que je me suis pas trompé

- oh non tu ne t'es pas trompé, je t'aime plus que tout et le petit aussi, j'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie, depuis six mois je me demande comment je tiens debout.

- tu changeras peut être d'avis quand on investira ta maison

- tu sais tout est prêt..

La coupant

- je sais j'ai vu, Di m'y a amené tout a l'heure, la chambre d'Adrian est vraiment magnifique.

- et encore tu n'a pas vu la notre.

- il me tarde ma puce

Une personne se racle la gorge mettant fin à la discussion des deux jeunes femmes.

- salut Nay

- salut Hemo, sa me fait plaisir de te voir, mais qu'est ce que tu fais la?

- heu bonjour mademoiselle , reprit heather

- que je suis bête Hemo je te présente Mélodie

- sa petite amie, précisa la française

- enchanté Mélodie

- de même, heu ma puce , tu crois que je vais rencontrer tout le cast de Glee .

En rigolant

- juste mes amis c'est a dire oui à peu près tout le cast, tu devras t'y faire.

Les filles partirent d'un fou rire ce qui fit rougir Mélodie.

- alors Hemo quoi de neuf,

- je voulais que tu sois la première a l'apprendre.

- rien de grave j'espère.

- non, je suis enceinte.

- oh mais c'est super tout ça.

La blonde se penche pour embrasser la brune allongé, et des cris se firent retentir derrière elles.

Di fit son entré avec les jeunes et le petit. Hemo relâche son étreinte et prit Di sans ces bras.

- mais c'est super Hemo, je suis trop contente pour vous deux.

- merci

Pendant ce temps Jess s'approcha de Nay et lui tendit Adrian.

- viens par la mon bouchon, qu'est ce que tu m'as manqué.

Elle le serra dans ses bras et Hemo fut surprise de son geste.

- heu j'ai loupé un épisode la ou quoi, depuis quand tu as un enfant Nay, tu me l'a caché.

- en fait ce n'est pas vraiment mon fils

- bientôt je te le promets.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'embrassèrent et une goutte se logea près de l'œil de Nay.

le docteur fait son entrée dans la chambre:

- Il y a du monde, dites moi, je vois que vous êtes bien entourées Mlle Rivera.

- oui c'est vrai, jetant un regard amoureux a celle qui est désormais sa compagne.

- je vais vous demander a tous de sortir, il faut que je m'entretienne avec ma patiente.

Tous se dirigèrent vers la sortie

Une fois en tête a tête le docteur reprit.

- Mlle Rivera, je me dois de vous dire ce qu'il en ai

- que se passe t'il?

- écoutez , je vais être franc, l'opération a était assez complexe, nous avons du vous immobiliser la clavicule a l'aide de vis, vous ne pourrez donc plus lever le bras plus haut que l'épaule. Je suis désole mais vous aviez énormément de dégât, c'est le seul moyen que l'on a trouvé pour ne pas condamner l'usage de votre bras.

Une larme coula sur la joue

- écoutez , il ne faut pas vous découragez , la semaine prochaine vous commencerez la rééducation . Voyant qu'il n'en tirerais plus grand chose , il tenta une dernière question.

- voulez vous que je leur demande de revenir, bien que vous devriez vous reposer, vous sortirez dans deux jours.

- Mélodie. Souffla t'elle dans un murmure que le docteur peine a percevoir.

Il sortit de la chambre et s'adressa aux personnes encore présentent, Heather avait un rendez vous et avez demandait a Dianna d'embrasser Naya.

- Hum, je lui ai annoncé une mauvaise nouvelle, j'ai cru comprendre qu'elle voulait voir Mélodie.

Celle ci s'avance près de la porte quand le docteur se retourne vers elle.

- elle va avoir besoin de soutien

Mélodie hocha de la tête, puis il disparu dans le couloir.

- Mélodie, nous on va rentrer, je t'ai emmener quelques vêtements.

- merci Di , merci pour tout. Elle se pencha et embrassa fort son fils en lui glissant un " maman t'aime fort", puis rentra dans la chambre.

le spectacle qui s'offrit a elle, lui retourne l'estomac. Naya avait le regard vide vers l'extérieur , les larmes aux yeux.

- ma carrière est foutue

- qu'est ce qui se passe Nay, dis moi.

Elle se rapproche de son américaine et prit sa main droite dans la sienne.

- je suis la , tout ira bien

- NON ! Rien ira bien

Mélodie fut surprise du ton qu'avait employé sa douce, elle pouvait sentir toute la peine et la colère qui transpirait. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir a cette facette de Naya qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle l'embrasse sur le front et lui dit.

- je reviens

Naya tourna sa tête vers la française, et lui crache.

- déjà tu fuis, tu sais que je ne serais plus célèbre alors tu me quittes , tu ne me laissera vraiment aucune chance, VAS T'EN JE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR !

- J'ai pas dis ça. Je m'en fou royalement que tu sois célèbre, c'est toi que je veux pas Santana.. Repris calmement Mélodie

- VAS T'EN ! Elle se retourne et perd son regard a travers la fenêtre.

Mélodie attrape le sac que lui avait amené Di et quitta la chambre remplit de tristesse, et d'incompréhension.

* * *

La sonnette retentit et Dianna se dirige à la porte afin d'ouvrir. Qu'elle fut sa surprise quand elle vit Mélodie en larmes. Elle attrape dans ses bras.

-Chuttt... calme toi, vient rentres. Tu as mangé?

Mélodie tourna la tête négativement.

- Ou est Adrian?

- Nicolas et Jess l'ont emmené au parc en bas de la rue.

- ok

- Hey, mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe?

Elle s'assirent sur la terrasse et Fiona lui tendit une assiette.

-merci

Elle reprend

- je savais pas que tu avais des domestiques.

- c'est Fiona, ma gouvernante.

Mélodie écarquilla les sourcils.

- mes parents n'avaient pas vraiment le temps de s'occuper de mon frère et moi, elle nous a élevés. Et quand je suis devenue célèbre, j'ai pensais normale qu'elle revienne auprès de moi, c'est un peu ma confidente, celle qui m'aide a garder les pieds sur terre.

- je comprends

- alors dit moi,pourquoi t'es rentrée si vite? Je ne comprends pas , je pensais que tu resterais avec Nay jusqu'à sa sortie.

Elle expliqua tant bien mal la situation et Dianna décida de rejoindre Nay a l'hôpital afin d'avoir une discussion avec, et savoir pourquoi elle avait réagi ainsi avec la française qui venait de traverser la moitié de la planète pour la rejoindre. Quand a Mélodie , elle partie se réfugier dans la chambre d'amis qu'elle partagerais avec son fils.

Elle s'allonge sur le lit et s'endors. A son réveil, elle attrape son portable entre les mains et décide d'envoyer un message a Di.

**De Mélodie a Dianna**

_Di, je pense que c'était pas une bonne idée de venir aux États Unis. Je vais rentrer en France, maintenant je sais qu'elle ne veut plus de moi. J'ai réservé un vol , nous repartons mercredi avec Adrian. Je te remercie pour tout._

Pendant ce temps de l'autre côté de la ville Di venait d'arriver a l'hôpital, elle rentra dans la chambre, embrassa Nay qui lui faisait un petit sourire contente que sa meilleure amie soit venue pour elle.

- alors ma belle , comme tu te sens.

- ça va aller,je pense.

- tu penses ?

- oui , faut que je te dise le médecin m'a dit que j'aurais plus l'usage a 100% de mon bras, je pense que ça va jouer sur ma carrière.

- mais non t'inquiètes pas, je suis sur que tu vas t'en remettre . Elle lui jette un sourire compatissant et reprends. Tu te souviens quand Quinn a eu son accident, elle c'est battu pour remarcher.

- tu jouais un rôle je te rappel .

- Ouai je sais, mais qu'est ce que tu m'as dit ce jour la tu te rappelles ?

- non pas vraiment.

- tu m'as dit si un jour une situation identique se produit dans la réalité je serais toujours la pour toi.

- et c'est vrai !

- je pense la même chose, tu as eu un accident de voiture, contrairement a Quinn c'est ton bras qui a prit, je suis sure qu'avec ta détermination , tu vas t'en remettre .

- si tu le dis

- j'en suis sure.

- merci Di.

- de rien ma belle, par contre je crois que tu me dois quelques explications. Pourquoi Mélodie est arrivée en pleure chez moi tout a l'heure?

- je lui ai demandée de partir

- oui je sais elle m'a raconté, mais pourquoi tu réagis comme ça?

- je sais pas j'ai pris peur, je risque de ne plus pouvoir écrire, je ne peux plus lever mon bras, je vais être un poids et je n'ai pas envie de dépendre de quelqu'un.

- mais tu ne dépendras de personne, c'est juste le temps que tu t'en remettes.

- Di, c'est mieux comme ça.

- je n'en crois pas un mot , mais si tu le dis.

Elles continuèrent a parler en évitant le sujet Mélodie quand le portable de Dianna vibra. Elle s'interrompit et ouvrit le message qu'elle venait de recevoir.

**De Mélodie Fabre**

_Di, je pense que c'était pas une bonne idée de venir aux États Unis. Je vais rentrer en France, maintenant je sais qu'elle ne veut plus de moi. J'ai réservé un vol , nous repartons mercredi avec Adrian. Je te remercie pour tout._

Elle essaie de reprendre contenance et décide de tendre son téléphone a Naya.

- tiens lis ça !

- Naya attrape le téléphone , son sourire se crispe, et les larmes montent mais elle se reprend, tend le téléphone a Dianna , et lui dit

- c'est mieux comme ça.

Dianna n'ajoute rien de plus l'embrasse et lui dit qu'elle reviendra demain , qu'elle devait rentrer pour s'occuper de Jess et de ses invites. Naya acquiesça de la tête.

et s'endormit mais passa une nuit agitée.

Elle se réveille vers 9h et commence a manger ce que venait de déposer l'aide soignante.

Elle venait juste de quitter la pièce quand une jeune femme rentra dans la chambre.

- hum excusez moi Mlle Rivera

- oui. Sortant de ses pensés

- je suis Amy votre kinésithérapeute

- bonjour

- bonjour, je viens vous voir pour mettre en place les séances que vous devriez commencer la semaine prochaine.

- ok

Elles discutèrent de l'emploi du temps qu'elles venaient de mettre en place , la kiné, lui expliqua qu'en dehors des séances, il ne fallait pas qu'elle force, et lui demanda si elle avait de l'aide chez elle car demain était sa sortie.

- heu non, mais je demanderais a ma mère de venir m'aider.

La kiné devient rouge écarlate et prenant son courage a deux mains.

- si vous voulez je peux venir vous aider, je n'ai pas beaucoup de patient en ce moment et puis ça ne me dérange pas.

Elle s'attendait a tout sauf a ça.

- pourquoi pas.

La jeune tenta l'ultime approche et posa ces lèvres sur l'actrice. Les yeux qui se trouvait derrière la vitre de la porte ne manqua pas une miette de ce qui se passait à l'intérieur , son cœur se serra à l'image qu'elle avait devant les yeux et partit en courant.

La brune se dégagea de l'étreinte.

- non mais ça va pas.

La kiné reprit en bégayant.

- je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit.

-Ouai Ouai d'accord, je pense quand même que c'est un peu déplacé.

- excusez moi, je pensais que .. D'après la presse vous vous êtes séparé de Big Sean parce que vous aimiez les filles.

- faut pas croire tout ce que raconte se ramassi de conneries, bien qu'une partie soit vraie.

- alors vous aimez les filles, la presse a dit que vous sortiez avec une française, c'est vrai.

- je ne vois pas en quoi ma vie privé doit être étalé, je souhaiterais changer de kinésithérapeute.

- très bien, veuillez m'excuser de mon comportement, je vais vous diriger vers un de mes confrères. Je suis vraiment désole.

- c'est bon, au revoir

- au revoir. La kiné quitte la chambre.

Naya attrape son téléphone et envoie un message a sa meilleure amie.

**De Naya a Di**

_Tu vas jamais croire se qu'a fait ma kinésithérapeute. Elle c'est littéralement jette sur moi. J'ai encore du mal a le croire. Me tarde de me barrer de cet endroit sordide. Je sors demain à 10h,tu pourras venir me chercher._

**De Di a Nay**

_Tu fais chavirer les cœurs. Lol . Je suis désolé mais demain je vais pas pouvoir j'ai un truc de prévu. Jess viendra te récupérer. Elle est tellement contente d'avoir son permis._

**De Naya a Di**

_Ok. Mais qu'est ce que tu as de plus important que de venir récupérer ta meilleure amie a l'hôpital? :(_

**De Di a Nay**

_Je voulais pas te le dire pour pas te faire plus de peine, mais je dois amener Mélodie et Adrian a l'aéroport. Je suis désolé pour vous deux. :(_

**De Naya a Di**

_Ok je comprend. On se verra plus tard alors..._

**De Di a Nay**

_Tu es sûre de vouloir la voir partir a nouveau? Je pense que c'est une erreur._

**De Nay a Di**

_Je sais pas c'est son choix... Je pense tirer un trait sur cette histoire, elle ne m'apporte rien._

**De Di a Nay**

_Tu l'as un peu poussé. Tu l'aimes , je pense pas que les sentiments disparaissent comme ça...Je te laisse elle vient de revenir, je pensais qu'elle était avec toi, ce matin elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait venir te dire au revoir._

**De Nay a Di**

_Je ne l'ai pas vu.._

Elle ne reçoit aucune réponse de la part de Dianna, et appela une infirmière, la douleur dans son bras se faisant de plus en plus fort. L'infirmière lui administra une forte dose de calment et lui dit de se reposer, elle en profita pour lui dire qu'une jeune fille était partie en courant sans rentrer dans sa chambre. Le calment fit son effet et Naya s'endormie sans pouvoir ajouter quoique ce soit.

A la villa de Dianna.

- qu'est ce que tu fais Mélo.

- je fais mes valises, on part tout de suite.

- Adrian vient de s'endormir, tu ne peux pas le réveiller comme sa il se remet à peine du décalage horaire.

- il dormira dans l'avion, je ne peux pas rester une seconde de plus, je dois rentrer et oublier tout ça.

- parle moi qu'est ce qui se passe?

- il n'y a rien a dire tout est finit avant même de commencer.

Elle finit son sac, le met a son épaule et sort le petit de son lit, le prend dans les bras, et sort de la chambre, prête a quitter définitivement le pays.

- attends deux minutes, je comprends pas je pensais que tu ne partais que demain, assis toi et parles moi, dis moi ce qui ne va pas.

- t'aura cas demander a ta meilleure amie

- ok ,j'ai compris c'est pas ce que tu crois Nay m'a envoyé un texto tout a l'heure pour me dire que sa kiné c'était jeté sur elle.

- tant mieux pour elle, au moins elle tourne la page rapidement. Écoute Di j'ai plus envie de parler, je veux juste partir tout de suite. Tu peux nous amener a l'aéroport ou je dois appeler un taxi.

- viens par la je veux un câlin, et si c'est ce je tu veux je t'accompagne. Tu sais que tu vas me manquer.

- toi aussi Di, on y'a va.

- laisse moi juste le temps de prévenir Jess et ton frère, ils sont parti faire les achats de Noël.

- ok je t'attend en bas, je vais dire au revoir a Fiona.

-ok j'arrive.

Elle attrape son téléphone envoie un message rapide a Jess en lui expliquant que Mélodie s'en va et lui demande qu'elle parte a l'hôpital chercher Nay , et qu´elle doit la forcer a partir avec, pour la rejoindre a l'aéroport.

Dring Dring.

- mmm... Allo

- Nay c'est Di il y a urgence la.

Reprenant ces esprits plus vite qu'elle l'aurait cru

- qu'est ce qui y'a, c'est Mélodie il lui ai arrivé quelque chose?

- tu t'inquiètes pour elle maintenant,et oui il s'agit d'elle.

- bien sur que je m'inquiète, je te rappel que je l'aime.

- c'est pas ce que tu disais hier, tu avais l'air de t'en foutre royalement qu'elle quitte le pays.

- je pensais pas qu'elle le ferait, j'étais mal luné faut me comprendre je venais d'apprendre pour mon bras.

- tu as étais un peu dur , écoute elle t'a vu embrasser ta kiné tout a l'heure elle a fait son sac prit le petit et là,elle m'attend pour que je l'emmène à l'aéroport.

- fais pas ça s'il te plaît , je vais l'appeler, elle restera.

- tu n'a pas l'air de comprendre, elle ne veut plus te parler, j'ai envoyé Jess pour te récupérer, je vais l'emmener comme elle me l'a demandait. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux ça qu'elle prenne un taxi.

- putain de merde ! Je foire tout

- prépare toi, rien n'est perdu. A tout a l'heure.

Dianna descend les escaliers , attrape ses clés de voiture et sort suivi de Mélodie et Adrian.

A l'hôpital:

_Putain mais c'est pas possible que tout foire. Et l'autre qui m'embrasse, non mais sérieux je suis en train de dormir je vais me réveiller, et tout ça sera finit. Je pourrais reprendre ma vie avec Mélodie et Adrian. _

Cependant elle s'endormit, les cachets faisait vraiment effet.

Ce n'est que quelque minutes plus tard qu'elle sent quelqu'un la réveiller.

- putain Nay ! mais qu'est ce que tu fous , lèves toi!

-mmmm...quoi qu'est ce qui se passe ?!

- t'es drogué ou quoi, dépêches toi ! lèves toi et habille toi l'avion ne va pas attendre.

- quel avion, je comprends rien.

Nicolas reprit un peu énervé du comportement de l'artiste.

- **putain, mais t'es pire que ton perso. Ma sœur quitte le pays elle rentre en France.!**

- quoi, je croyais que j'avais fait un sale cauchemar

- non c'est la réalité , allé dépêche, je connais ma sœur quand elle a une idée en tête.

Naya attrape ses vêtements , Jess l'aide a s'habiller elle voit bien que Naya est encore endormi.

Quand ils s'apprêtent a sortir de la chambre, le médecin alerte par le boucan se précipite et lui dit qu'elle ne devrait pas sortir, surtout pas courir et se reposer, qu'elle sortirait demain.

**- je vous signe votre papier et je sors tout de suite!**

- ok c'est vous qui voyez, mais si il vous arrive quelque chose vous revenez immédiatement.

Jess le remercie et tout les trois prirent le chemin de la sortie, sans se doutait, que des photographes guettait la sortie de l'artiste depuis deux jours.

Au même moment a l'aéroport:

- tu es vraiment sur de ce que tu fais?

- oui

- mais tu l'as dis toi même tu n'as plus rien en France.

- je retrouverais du travail et puis je louerai un petit appart.

- hé merde.

- quoi?

- des photographes, cache un peu le petit je vais essayer de les divertir.

- toute façon c'est l'heure je dois y aller

- comme tu veux. Le regard un peu triste, elle reprend après être sortie de l'étreinte. Tu me donnes de tes nouvelles quand même.

- bien sur merci Dianna, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour je serais amie avec une célébrité.

Les photographes coupèrent l'échange.

- Dianna que faites vous la? Vous repartez en France?

- qui est la femme qui vous accompagne?

Dianna prit les devants en faisant signe a Mélodie de partir.

- hum, j'accompagnais juste une amie a l'aéroport et pour répondre a votre question non je ne retourne pas en France , le tournage reprend dans quelque jours et j'espère pouvoir profiter de mes vacances avec ma fille.

elle se dirige vers la sortie et vis Naya descendre du véhicule de sa fille. Les photographes toujours collés au train, pour ne pas perdre une goutte.

- Naya, que faites vous la?

- vous êtes sorties de l'hôpital? Comment va votre épaule.

Toujours groggy elle regarde Dianna.

- elle est ou?

- elle vient de passer la porte d'avant embarquement.

- je dois y aller.

- tu te sens bien?inquiète de voir son amie aussi pâle.

- pas trop ils m'ont donné des cachets pour la douleur, sa tangue un peu mais je peu pas la laisser partir sans m'expliquer.

- dépêche toi alors, je vais essayer de retenir les paparazzis.

Naya la remercie du regard et fonce a travers le monde, laissant des paparazzi abasourdi. La sécurité venait d'arriver et les repoussaient vers l'extérieur.

Naya aperçu Mélodie a travers la vitre de la salle d'attente d'embarquement. Elle tape de toute ces forces, mais celle ci ne l'entends pas. Elle décide alors de prendre un billet au comptoir mais la queue l'empêcherait d'arriver a temps.

Elle crie alors très fort.

- je suis Naya Rivera s'il vous plaît laissez moi passer, c'est pour une urgence.

Les gens sont très étonnés mais la laisse passer ,après tout elle est célèbre.

Son billet en main, elle se précipite a son tour dans la fameuse salle juste avant que Mélodie n'embarque.

- **MÉLODIE** !

La concernée s'arrête et se retourne pas très sur que c'est bien elle qu'on appelle. L'hôtesse lui demande de se décaler pour laisser embarquer les autres, ou d'avancer pour rentrer dans l'avion.

- **MÉLODIE** !

Elle s'arrête a nouveau et recule cette fois ci jusqu'à apercevoir son interlocuteur ou plutôt son interlocutrice.

Elle s'avance vers elle.

- qu'est ce que tu fais la?Je croyais que tu sortais que demain?

-je pouvais pas te laisser partir comme ça.

- tu ne me dois rien.

Naya s'approche de Mélodie et l'emmène dans un coin pour ne pas trop se faire remarquer, elle se met dos aux personnes pour être plus discrète et pousse sa française contre le mur.

- écoutes, je suis désolé pour hier, j'ai mal encaissé ce que m'a dit le docteur, et je crois que j'ai dis des choses que je n'aurais pas du.

- tu as dis ce que tu pensais, ne t'inquiètes pas je m'en remettrais , maintenant laisse moi partir j'ai un avion a prendre , et le petit commence a tomber de fatigue.

- ne pars pas s'il te plaît ,je m'excuse de t'avoir dit tout ça croit moi, je...

- tu quoi, c'est bon j'ai tout vu tout a l'heure je te souhaite d'être heureuse avec cette fille.

Reprenant un semblant de contenance

-que.. Quoi.. Mais qu'est ce que tu vas t'imaginer. Elle attrape Mélodie par le bras qui commence a se diriger vers la porte d'embarquement.

**" **_**dernier appel embarquement immédiat pour Toulouse"**_

- Je dois y aller Nay, au revoir.

- Non, non et non tu ne peux pas me quitter, tu as pas parcouru la moitié du pays pour me retrouver et partir trois jours après.

Elle porte sa main valide sur son front, sa vision devient flou , elle se sent partir. Après tout quitte a tout perdre, elle se laisse partir dans les méandres de l'évanouissement.

Mélodie accourt pour rattraper sa belle et demande a ce que l'on appelle une ambulance. Les secours arrivent vite, et le staff de l'aéroport a bien prit les choses en main pour éviter la mauvaise presse de la star...

* * *

**Ça vous plaît? **

**A bientôt.**


	11. J'ai fais mon choix

**Désolé pour le retard la suite.**

**bonne lecture.**

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard.

- hum...mmm.. J'ai soif

- tiens bois ça. Dianna lui tend un verre d'eau. Tu te sens comment?

- il est quel heure

- 18h23

- j'ai fais un sale rêve , Mélodie était partie et j'avais couru jusqu'à l'aéroport pour la retrouver.

- ça n'était pas un rêve reprit Dianna. Tu t'es évanouie, ton organisme n'a pas tout a fait digérer les sédatifs de l'opération et avec les antidouleurs que tu avaient pris .

Les larmes coulent sur ces joues.

- alors elle est partie. Snifff. Tout est fini

- non rien est fini. Reprit une douce voix venant de l'embrasure de la porte.

Elle se retourne et Dianna quitte la chambre jetant un dernier regard compatissant a ces amies.

- tu.. Tu .. Es là

-oui je suis là, je me suis vraiment inquiétée quand tu as tourné de l'œil.

- je suis désolé...pour tout.

- c'est bon t'inquiètes pas, on efface et on reprend a zéro.

- ok.

Lui tendant la main droite.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Naya rivera, votre regard est vraiment très intéressant mademoiselle.

Prenant la main tendue dans la sienne.

- enchantée, moi c'est Mélodie Fabre, et si mon regard est si intéressant, c'est que ce qu'il voit lui plaît.

On toque a la porte faisant stopper l'alchimie qui c'était installé entre les deux jeunes femmes.

- heu excusez moi, je venais vous transmettre le nom de mon confrère. Toute la gêne pouvait se sentir à travers son regard et le rouge de ses joues.

- merci. Finit par lâcher Naya

- je pourrais vous parler deux minutes s'il vous plaît? Fit Mélodie

- heu bien sur.

Mélodie se penche sur Naya et lui adresse un chaste baisé.

- je reviens mon amour.

- dieu que tes lèvres m'avaient manqués. Fait vite j'ai quelques idées et j'aimerais te les faire partager.

Mélodie sourit et se dirigea à l'extérieur de la chambre,prenant bien soin de fermer la porte.

- écoutez je tiens a m'excuser de mon comportement, je pensais qu'elle était célibataire, j'ai voulu tenter ma chance, après ce qu'avait dit la presse sur l'actrice.

- votre comportement est inadmissible, vous ne la connaissez pas et vous vous permettez de l'embrasser espérant peut être bénéficier de sa célébrité, vous êtes pathétique. Je ne veux plus vous voir prêt d'elle. Me suis je bien fait comprendre?

- oui mademoiselle tenez c'est le nom de mon confrère Mlle Rivera a rendez vous demain a 10h avant sa sortie. Au revoir

- au revoir

Elle rentre a nouveaux dans la chambre.

- c'est bon tu ne l'a pas tuée.

- non je sais me tenir quand même.

- Mouais j'ai cru entendre. Alors comme ça tu es jalouse?

- j'aime pas quand on essaie de prendre ce qui m'appartient.

- Oula et possessive en plus.

- c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. D'un air agacé

- viens par la.

Naya la tire prêt d'elle et la fait s'allonger. Elle passe son bras autour du cou de sa française . Celle ci niche sa tête dans le cou de sa brune.

- je pensais ne jamais te retrouver, promets moi de ne plus t'énerver sur moi sans aucune raison, j'ai tout quitté pour toi, je ne supporterais pas de te perdre a nouveau.

- je suis désolé , j'ai pris peur, le doc m'a dit que la rééducation aller être longue et j'ai peur d'être un peu exécrable. Je voulais pas dépendre totalement de toi.

- hey, si tu veux être avec moi, on doit avancer ensemble laisse moi t'aider.

Elle lui adresse un sourire digne d'un appel a la luxure.

Naya se saisit alors de ces lèvres. La température commence a augmenter entre ces deux corps. Un gémissement traverse les lèvres de la française.

- dieu que j'ai envie de toi la toute suite

- moi aussi mais on peut pas, on est dans une chambre d'hôpital et en plus t'es blessé, faut pas que tu forces.

Elle s'embrassent à nouveau, Mélodie quémande l'accès, la star ne se fait pas prier et entrouvre ces lèvres, c'est alors que commence une danse parfaitement coordonnée, comme si leurs langues c'étaient enfin trouver. C'est au tour de Naya de laisser échapper un râle de plaisir.

- mais personne n'a dit que je ne pouvais pas te donner du plaisir. Lui murmure Mélodie.

Cette annonce fait rougir Naya.

- tu veux ma mort

- Nan je veux te voir prendre ton pied, c'est différent.

Le téléphone sonne.

- hey merde mais c'est pas possible on peut pas être tranquille deux minutes, a croire que le ciel est contre nous. Mélodie rigole et attrape son téléphone.

- qui c'est? lui demande Naya toujours agacé.

- c'est ma mère, je dois décrocher.

Naya acquiesce et essaye de comprendre ce que dit la française qui avait reprit sa langue natal. Mélodie semblait énervée. Elle raccroche en pestant au bout de quelques minutes.

- qu'est ce qui se passe ma puce.

- c'était ma mère, la presse a scandale est venu sur son lieu de travail pour lui poser des questions sur moi.

- quoi!

- ma mère m'a dit qu'elles les avaient envoyés balader et m'a demandée des explications, elle voulait savoir ce qui se passait avec moi. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi j'ai tout quitté. Elle m'a aussi dit que j'étais en première page de Closer , Oops, ...

- comment ça je ne comprend pas, et ma puce je sais que tu es énervé mais parle moi en anglais.

Mélodie reprit son discours pour que Naya puisse celle ci lui posa des questions.

- qu'elle photo est en première page.

- celle où j'arrive a l'aéroport de LAX avec Nico et Adrian.

- quoi , Adrian aussi apparaît sur la photo.

- Nan Di m'avait prévenu de cacher le petit. Mais qu'est ce que je vais faire. Naya se redressa sur son lit, et l'attira dans ces bras.

- viens ma puce, ne t'inquiètes pas je vais appeler mes avocats. Par contre il faudra que je contacte un magasine pour faire une interview en exclu afin qu'on puisse être tranquille.

Mélodie, s'endormit dans les bras de sa douce qui avait su trouver les mots justes pour calmer sa brune.

le lendemain arriva plus vite que prévu. Les rayons de soleils filtraient a travers les rideaux de la chambre.

Naya était déjà réveillée et regardé sa belle toujours endormie.

" wouah elle est vraiment magnifique , je vais tout faire pour que tout aille pour le mieux"

- hey salut toi

- salut marmotte.

- grrr je suis pas une marmotte d'abord, et ça te prend souvent de regarder la personne qui partage ton lit pendant que celle ci dort.

- non a vrai dire c'est la première fois. Et si on se préparait j'ai envie qu'on rentre a la maison.

- ok allé vient je vais t'aider a prendre une bonne douche.

- humm.. Tu crois que tu vas résister a mon corps de déesse?

Dans un petit rire très mignon

- on verra bien, et puis si l'envie est trop forte, je me laisserais aller.

- coquine en plus

- non je suis sage femme, je fais partie du corps médicale , je sais donc comment t'aider sous la douche.

- je vois pas le rapport mais c'est ok, et puis j'ai l'impression d'avoir cette salle odeur d'hôpital sur moi.

Mélodie enlève le bandage de Naya , et lui colle une compresse hydrophobe afin que ses points ne soient pas mouillés, n'étant pas du tout cicatrisé. Elle lui ôte ensuite sa chemise de nuit, ce qui lui fit lâcher un petit rire.

- pourquoi tu ris

- je trouve que les pseudos chemise de nuit qu'on donne a l'hôpital sont vraiment ridicule.

- ça je suis au courant, en dirait que je sort d'un cirque.

Mélodie rigola et fut subjugué par la beauté de sa compagne.

- youyou, j'ai un peu froid, quand tu auras finit de t'extasier sur mon corps de rêve tu finira de m'aider.

- pardon... Je.. Excuse moi. Elle retire son pull a capuche, et enlève les claquettes qu'elle porte encore. Elle se retrouve alors avec un débardeur noir, et un ridicule short de la même couleur. Elle tourne le robinet d'eau chaude, qui fit lâcher un petit gémissement de la bouche de Naya.

- attends ça va chauffer. Elle passe sa main sous l'eau et lui fit signe de si glisser dessous. Ne t'inquiètes pas tu peux y aller, le pansement est hydrophobe, ça ne sera pas mouillé, je te soignerais après.

- ok. Aaaaaa. sa fait un bien fou. Elle laisse l'eau chaude détendre ses muscles et sent les mains de sa brune s'activer sur son dos .

- c'est quoi se gel douche.

- c'est le mien, j'allais pas te laver avec celui de l'hôpital.

- hum.. Sa sent bon , j'adore.

- Ouai c'est fraise, j'adore cette odeur. En général quand je sors de ma douche j'ai envie de me manger, tu sais sa sent la chuppa chups.

- attend t'es entrain de me dire que je vais sentir la sucette.

- exactement et j'adore ça.

Naya se retourne pour faire face à sa belle, et l'encercle de son bras valide, afin de la rapprocher plus d'elle. Cependant elle lâche un crie de douleur.

- hey tu ne dois pas forcer, et puis qu'est ce que tu fais je vais être trempé.

- je veux te sentir près de moi, et puis déshabille toi tu es trop loin la.

- je me doucherais après.

Naya se rapproche encore plus d'elle.

- ne me force pas a te tirer contre moi.

- tu vas te faire mal , arrête tes bêtises.

- je m'en fou de la douleur tant que tu es près de moi .Naya la colle de tout son corps contre la paroi de la douche. Et reprend.

- Maintenant t'es toute mouillé. Elle commence a vouloir retirer le débardeur qui la gène pour accéder a la peau de sa française.

- c'est bon je l'enlève. Dix seconde plus tard Mélodie était également nue contre Naya qui n'avait pas perdu une seconde pour l'embrasser.

Les baisers humides de l'américaine commençaient a descendre le long de son cou. Elle passe alors ses doigts dans les cheveux de sa brune afin de la faire remonter vers ses lèvres. Le baiser était enflammé et doux a la fois, chacune voulait faire passer ses propres sentiments dans celui ci. Naya se détache a nouveau pour redescendre dans le cou de Mélodie , ces baisers descendaient maintenant jusqu'à l'orée de ses seins.

- hum.. Tes seins, t'es vraiment superbe mon cœur.

Avec une voix haletante

- je sais, t'es pas mal non plus. L'excitation montait de plus en plus , elle sentait qu'elle aller défaillir quand elle sentit ces doigts lui caresser le ventre.

- et tes abdos, on croirait pas que tu as accouché il y a moins d'un an.

- qu'est ce que tu crois je m'entretiens. Elle n'en pouvait plus mais ne voulait pas non plus que sa compagne se fasse plus mal, elle reprit le dessus, et c'est Naya qui se retrouve plaqué a son tour.

- qu'est ce que tu fais mon cœur

- Chuttt ... Laisse moi faire. Elle attrape la lèvre inférieure de sa brune et commence a l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle laisse glisser sa langue le long de son cou, puis s'empare d'un de ses seins, elle le lèche, le mordille a en perdre haleine...

- hum ... C'est trop bon ..Mélo.

ces doigts commencent a vagabonder sur le corps musclé de sa brune, sa jambe glisse dans son antre, Naya poussais de fort gémissement, ce qui encourage la française a en donner plus. Ses lèvres continuent de descendre jusqu'à sentir l'humidité de sa belle.

-hoooo... C'est trop bon

Quelques coup de langues supplémentaires emmènent déjà l'américaine au bord du paradis.

- j'ai besoin de toi... Hummmm. Maintenant.

Mélodie glisse deux doigts a l'intérieure de celle ci et commence un balais de va et viens , le râle de la grande brune l'encourage a continuer, elle suit ces envies et donne deux grand coup lui décrochant l'orgasme, qu'elle dissimule en se ressaisissant des lèvres pulpeuses de Naya. Ces jambes tremblent, sa respiration est saccadée, mais Mélodie resserre l'étreinte pour ne pas que sa brune tombe.

Elle se rapproche a nouveau des lèvres de sa belle et l'embrasse de toute sa tendresse.

Toujours haletante.

- Whaouh, tu me tue... Je t'aime. Les mots avaient êtes lâchés aussi simplement.

- Moi aussi Nay je t'aime.

Les filles s'embrassent une dernière fois et Mélodie décide qu'il serait temps de se doucher.

Une fois les filles propres elle sortirent de la salle de bain, et Mélodie fit assoir Naya au bord du lit afin de désinfecter les points. Elle applique la betadine et refait le pansement.

C'est a se moment que le médecin entre dans la chambre.

- bonjour, mesdemoiselles

- bonjour. Lancent les deux jeunes femmes

- je vois que vous avez refait le bandage.

- oui. En France je suis sage femme, et j'ai étais aide soignante pendant mon internat.

- très bien ça vous évitera de faire venir une infirmière chez vous. Mlle Rivera comment vous sentez vous aujourd'hui?

Elle lança un regard de luxure a sa compagne, et un sourire se dessine sur son visage.

- je me sens très bien Doc.

- nickel, donc voilà les médicaments que vous devriez prendre pendant une semaine, vous devez avoir un repos absolu durant un mois.

- ça ne va pas être possible, on doit tourner la fin de la saison en janvier.

- dans ce cas la ne forcer pas du tout jusqu'à ce jour.

- bien reçu Doc

- heu mademoiselle. s'adressant à la française.

- Fabre . Reprit elle.

- mademoiselle Fabre, puis je vous parler en privée .

- bien sur . Elle se retourne sur Naya. Bouge pas j'arrive.

- Ouai t'inquiètes.

Dehors de la chambre.

- mademoiselle si j'ai tenue à vous parler c'était pour connaître votre point de vue sur ce qu'il c'est passé dans le couloir entre vous et le docteur Amy Banks.

- je suis désolée, je me suis emportée, mais le docteur Banks c'est permis de faire des avances a ma compagne et la même embrassé. Je conçoit que j'aurais du me retenir.

- très bien, sachez que le docteur Banks m'a dit la même chose , et a voulu démissionner, ce que bien entendu j'ai refusé. Vous m'avez dit que vous étiez sage femme, nous avons un poste pour vous si vous le désirez.

- haa.

- oui et a vrai dire il nous manque un chef de service obstétrique, je voulais savoir si vous vouliez passer le concours et bien sur si vous le réussissait le poste est a vous.

- heu. Vous êtes sérieux, je ne comprend pas.

- vous avez du tempérament et d'après ce que dit la presse.. Je heu.. Bref je pense que vous serez un bon élément pour notre hôpital.

- ok sa marche.

- le concours et dans un mois, je vous y inscrirait demain, a qu'elle adresse dois je vous faire parvenir la convocation.

- chez Mlle Rivera.

- très bien, bonne journée.

- merci

Mélodie rentre a nouveau dans la chambre. Elle a le regard brillant

- sa va chérie?

- heu Oui oui.

- qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé?

- il m'a demandait ce que j'avais dit à ton kiné, puis il m'a offert un poste ici.

- c'est vrai ! mais c'est super t'a accepté.

- heu Oui , je dois passer un concours dans un mois pour le poste de chef du service Obstétrique.

Naya se lève et la prend dans ces bras, Mélodie lui encercle la taille et viens nicher sa tête contre la poitrine de son amante.

- tu vois tout vas bien, maintenant on va aller voir mon kiné, puis on va chez Di .

Deux heures plus tard et après avoir évité la meute de photographes, tout le monde est bien installée près du feu de cheminé, près a manger. Tout le monde discute de tout et de rien, félicitant le nouveau job de Mélodie . Naya semble absente, et Dianna se rapproche d'elle.

- tu viens on va s'en griller une

- Ouai

Mélodie les regardent partir avec des yeux inquiets, mais sait aussi que Nay a besoin de retrouver sa meilleure amie.

- comment tu te sens Nay

- ça va, je suis un peu fatigué.

- tu a l'air ailleurs? Dis moi ce qui ne vas pas

- j'ai rendez vous avec Ryan lundi, je stresse un peu.

- t'inquiètes pas tout va bien se passer.

- Ouai j'espère. Avec hésitation... Mais tu vois dans un autre sens je me sens bien, elle est là, et je sais que maintenant je suis complète, on va pouvoir former une vrai famille, tu sais ça va te paraître un peu rapide mais je crois que j'ai envie qu'on agrandisse notre famille.

- oui c'est un peu rapide

- on le fera pas de suite. J'ai la série et puis elle va devenir chef de service au L.A hospital, je suis tellement heureuse.

- je sais , aller viens on rentre il caille.

-ouai et toi tu en es ou avec Lea.

- nulle par , j'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Les filles arrivent dans le salon , et Mélodie embrasse tendrement sa belle. Toute le monde s'installent a table et mange . Noël est dans quelques semaines et les discussions vont bon train. Tout le monde a l'air heureux, Dianna leur dit même qu'elle pense organiser une soirée avec les amis de Glee, ce qui n'ai pas pour déplaire a Nay qui aimerais revoir toute la joyeuse troupe.

Des pleurs retentissent et Mélodie se lève, pour aller chercher Adrian, mais Naya lui dit qu'elle s'en occupe.

- tu es sûre ?

- oui t'inquiètes, il est dans qu'elle chambre?

- la verte lui répond Dianna.

- ok j'y vais. Elle lance un regard amoureux a sa compagne. Ne t'inquiètes pas je vais le chercher.

-ne force pas sur ton bras.

-oui

Elle monte les escaliers, son bras lui lance terriblement, tout a coup le flou se fait a nouveau, elle se sent défaillir.

BOUM !

Tout le monde se regardent et se demandent ce qu'il vient de se passer, soudain Mélodie se lève et part en courant aux escaliers. Les pleurs d'Adrian se font plus fort et tout le monde pensent alors au pire.

- NAY ! Chérie tu vas bien. Elle attrape sa compagne et l'aide a se relever.

- sa va , sa va

- qu'est ce qu'il t'ai arriver?

Les cris d'Adrian s'intensifie et Jess décide d'aller le chercher.

Naya est assise sur les marches.

- putain , mais pourquoi . Elle se lève, se détache de l'étreinte et sort de la maison.

- NAYA, ou tu vas, tu me fuis encore, reste ici !

- mais regarde , je peux même pas faire un truc toute seule, je m'évanouir toute les cinq minutes. En pleure elle continue. Et comment je fais si je fais tomber Adrian, tu te rends compte, je suis pas fiable.

Mélodie se rapproche d'elle et la prend dans ces bras.

- ma puce, tout vas bien se passer, il faut prendre le temps, et t'inquiètes pas, tu tiendras Adrian dans les bras, tu joueras avec lui, tu seras parfaite.

- je t'aime tant ma puce.

- moi aussi je t'aime , tu te sens mieux?

- Ouai sa va, viens on rentre.

Il est maintenant 18 h et Mélodie s'approche doucement de Naya qui c'est endormi sur le canapé depuis bientôt 2h.

- ma puce , réveille toi, on va rentrer a la maison

- mmmm... Ouvrant doucement ses yeux et admire le spectacle devant elle.

- aller ma puce, j'ai dit a Di qu'on aller rentrer, on va quand même pas squatter chez ta meilleure amie, et en plus j'ai envie de connaître ma nouvelle maison.

Se redressant et esquissant un petit cri de douleur.

- ok, on va rentrer, mais ma voiture est chez moi.

- Nan, Jess a était la chercher tout a l'heure, et on a acheté un siège auto, et on a profité de prendre une écharpe pour que tu puisse prendre Adrian contre toi.

- merci ma puce, mais la je crois, que je vais te laisser prendre le petit, et tu sais je pense avoir pas mal de truc a la maison, mais c'est vrai j'avais pas pense au siège auto.

- t'inquiètes, aller vient on va dire au revoir.

Les filles se dirigèrent vers les autres, et partirent après maintes accolades et remerciements. Mélodie avait finit d'installer le petit dans la voiture. Nay s'installa a son tour sur le côté passager et Mélodie prit le volant.

- heu ma puce, j'ai pas l'habitude des boîtes automatiques.

Esquissant un sourire.

- tu appuie sur la pédale du milieu, sa fait office de frein et d'embrayage, tu recule la boîte sur N si tu veux reculer et sur R pour avancer. Quand t'es a un stop ou un feu tu te remet sur P.

- ok, mais je te préviens moi je vais m'acheter une voiture avec des vitesses manuelles. Vous êtes feignant en fait ici.

Les filles rigolent et Mélodie décide de démarrer. Durant le trajet Naya reprit.

- au fait tu as fait valider ton permis ici.

- heu non

- ta préparé tout tes papiers pour obtenir la carte de séjour?

- heu non

- hé pour le petit, t'a prévenu la maternelle pour l'inscription?

- heu Nay il n'a même pas un an

- Ben ici il faut s'y prendre tôt si on veut qu'il ai une place dans le privé.

- tu sais il peut aller dans le public.

- non , je refuse que mon enfant aille dans le public.

- ton enfant !

- merde , désolé je me suis laisse emporté. Peut être qu'un jour je pourrais l'adopter.

- tu dis quoi j'ai pas entendu, je crois que je me suis perdu.

- non rien, tourne la c'est a droite.

-ha nickel

- appuie sur le bouton que tu as a gauche, c'est pour ouvrir le portail.

La voiture s'engouffre dans la cour, devant l'entrée. Une femme au teint hâlé sort de la maison.

- merde, c'est ma mère.

- si tu veux je répare chez Di en attendant.

- NON! T'es ici chez toi. La regardant dans les yeux. On affronte ça ensemble.

Les filles sortirent de la voiture et la mère de Nay se jeta sur elle.

- ma fille , je viens de rentrer de New york, j'ai appris que tu t'étais fait opéré suite a un accident de voiture, j'ai vu les photos c'est affreux, ils disent que tu étais pas seule et qu'il y'a eu des morts.

- maman, maman, calme toi. Je vais bien et l'accident je l'ai eu i mois. Et non il y a pas eu des morts, par contre je veux bien voir les photos.

- il paraît aussi que suite a ça , Sean t'a laissé tombé, ma chérie je ne comprend pas je pensais que tu étais heureuse.

- maman stop.

Mélodie se racle la gorge. Ce qui fit se tourner Naya, sa mère n'en perdit pas une miette.

- qui est cette jeune femme et que fait elle avec toi?

-et si on rentrés au calme que je t'explique tout.

- tu as interet a tout me dire je suis ta mère je te rappelle.

- oui maman. Elle se retourne sur Mélodie et lui adresse un petit sourire.

- désolé, attend je vais prendre ton sac.

- va s'y doucement , je veux pas que tu te fasses mal.

- t'inquiètes, c'est maintenant qu'il va nous falloir du courage.

Une fois a l'intérieur, sa mère continuait de parler en regardant sa fille. Celle ci même se retourne sur sa compagne.

- tu vas coucher le petit le temps qu'on discute , on lui donnera a manger dans une heure et il prendra son bain.

- ok , je peux vous laisser seules si tu veux?

- non je t'attends.

- j'arrive alors.

Naya s'installe sur le canapé sa mère en face d'elle.

- je ne comprend rien, qu'est ce que tu fais de ta vie, je croyais que tu savais te prendre en main.

- justement maman j'ai prit ma vie en main et comme tu peux le constater tout vas bien.

Mélodie arriva au même moment et s'assied a côté de sa compagne.

- donc maman , je te présente Mélodie ma compagne.

Sa mère écarquilla les yeux , un peu étonné de l'annonce.

- explique moi.

- pour faire court j'ai rencontré Mélodie i peu près 8mois a L.A center...

- mais tu étais avec Sean.

-maman, laisse moi finir.

- donc je disais je l'ai rencontré il y'a 8 mois elle était ici pour un emploi, j'ai eu le coup de foudre, quand j'ai voulu la revoir elle était rentrée en France, et avant que tu dises quoi que ce soit oui elle est française. Donc elle était rentrée et on va dire que j'ai un peu dérivé je ne faisait que penser a elle. Avec Di on est donc partit en France pour la retrouver ce qui m'a fois a était un peu compliqué, mais bon avec beaucoup de chance on la retrouvé. J'ai passé d'excellent moment avec elle et Adrian, le petit garçon que tu as vu tout a l'heure. Puis on a reçu un coup de téléphone nous disant qu'une amie a nous était hospitalisé, on est donc partie tout les trois , je roulais trop vite et on a eu un accident. Le petit n'a eu que des égratignures, Mélo c'est retrouvée avec un bras dans le plâtre , et moi Ben commotion cérébrale fracture clavicule et poignet.

A mon réveil, Mélodie ne voulait plus me voir, mon amie était décédée, on est repartie avec Di et Jess la petite qu'elle a adopté. J'ai passé 6 mois comme une loque, et puis je me suis fait opéré de la clavicule, Mélodie a tout quitté et ma rejoint et maintenant Ben tu es devant nous et tu sais a peu près tout.

- ça fait beaucoup d'informations d'un coup.

- je sais mais c'est pas vraiment toutes les conneries que tu peux lire.

- je l'ai vu a la une des journaux a scandales ils disaient que tu avais un enfant caché.

Les filles rient.

- mais elle parle pas notre langue comment vous allez faire, et puis je n'aurais pas de petits enfants, si je dois attendre après ton frère.

Mélodie repris

- excusez moi madame Rivera si je puis me permettre je parle couramment votre langue.

- et je peux connaître votre vie, pour savoir a qui on a a faire, on sait jamais vous êtes peut être juste une fan qui veut prendre l'argent de ma fille.

-maman je t'interdit de dire ça.

Mélodie lui attrapa la main et repris calmement.

- je m'appelle Mélodie Fabre j'ai 25 ans, je suis née près de Toulouse en France, j'ai deux frères et deux sœurs , je suis l'aînée, il y'a ensuite Maelle et Justine 22 ans, Nicolas 17 ans, et Hugo 14 ans. Ma mère est comptable mon père est mort il y'a deux ans. A la suite de la mort de mon père j'ai fais une dépression, il m'arrivait de sortir le soir boire un coup avec mes amis. Un Soir j'ai étais accosté par un homme puis la seule chose que je me rappelle c'est que je me suis réveillé aux urgences, j'avais étais violée. 9 mois plus tard Adrian est arrivé, au début j'avais un peu de mal, mais c'est mon fils et je l'aime. J'ai ensuite rencontrée votre fille, et contrairement a ce que vous pensez je ne suis pas avec elle pour son argent. Je suis avec elle parce que je l'aime, ces derniers mois on était un peu compliqués ,j'ai failli perdre mon fils, j'étais loin de Nay. J'ai donc vendu ma maison quitté mon travail et j'ai débarqué ici pour retrouver votre fille. Un concours de circonstances a fait que j'ai failli repartir de suite. Mais tout c'est arrangé. J'ai un poste de chef de service obstétrique qui m'attend au L.A Hospital après avoir passé mon concours. Puis nous en sommes la. Je pense que vous savez tout sur ma vie ou une grande partie, maintenant si vous le permettez je vais aller donner le bain a mon bâtard de fils comme vous devez le penser. Je vous fait mes amitiés madame.

Elle se lève et monte s'occuper d'Adrian. Naya avait les larmes aux yeux après avoir entendu tout ce qu'avait lâché sa compagne. Elle fut surprise et ne savait pas que celle ci avait était violée. Elle comprit alors son comportement a l'hôpital quand Naya avait failli la prendre. Sa mère reprit la parole

-hey Ben elle a du caractère, j'adore ça. Tu as intérêt a bien traiter ma belle fille et a bien t'occuper de mon petit fils. Il est naturel que vous devriez vous marier et que tu dois subvenir a leur besoin, bien qu'elle est du travail. Je te laisse toute la famille débarque chez toi pour Noël, invite sa mère et ses frères et sœurs , je leur réserverais un vol.

-bien maman. Elle se lève et serre sa mère contre elle. Merci je t'aime

- moi aussi je t'aime et dis a ma belle fille que demain midi je viens manger avec vous je crois que je dois parler avec elle.

- ok comme tu veux.

La mère de Naya quitta la maison. Et celle ci part rejoindre sa compagne a l'étage.

Elle entends quelques sanglots venant de la salle de bain de la chambre d'Adrian, et écoute Mélodie parler.

- je suis désolé mon chéri, maman est pas douée ,je ne le pensais pas quand j'ai dis que tu étais un bâtard, mais j'ai eu tellement de pression. Je sais que sa mère ne nous aime pas, mais je te promets mon chéri personne ne te fera de mal.

Poussant un peu plus la porte.

- et je ne laisserais jamais quiconque lui faire quoique se soit tu m'entends. Elle se colle au dos de sa compagne et la regarde a travers le miroir.

-ma puce , je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal ou faire du mal a Adrian. Et ma mère t'adore ,elle vient manger demain pour te parler. Elle m'a même dit de prendre soin de je cite " sa belle fille, et son petit fils".

- tu es sur?

- oui, si je te le dit. Elle lui donne un bisou dans le cou et regarde le petit monstre, et tant bien que mal essaie de lui parler en français.

- cwoucwou, mone poussine.

Ce qui arrache un rire de sa compagne, le petit se mît a rire aux éclats. Naya se penche alors sur le corps découvert du petit et lui assène de grosses papouilles, qui faisaient qu'augmenter les rires de l'enfant.

- je vais l'habiller , tu peux faire chauffer un petit peu de soupe, je sais que Di a rempli le frigo.

- j'y cours. elle l'embrasse sur la joue.

Pling, plang,

- hey merde !

Mélodie qui venait d'arriver dépose son fils dans la chaise haute et se précipite a côté de sa compagne.

- c'est rien, tu t'es pas brûlée au moins.

- Nan, je l'ai lâché

- Nay tu ne dois pas utiliser ton bras ou ta main gauche.

- facile a dire mais moi je suis gauchère , je sais rien faire de ma main droite.

Lui lança un sourire qui en ferait damner plus d'un.

- je peux t'apprendre si tu veux

- tu es d'humeur coquine a ce que je vois.

- moi non, esquisse un léger rictus. Tiens tu lui donnes a manger il sera content.

- et une cuillère pour maman

- une pour tonton Nico

- une pour tatie Jess

- une pour tatie Di

- et une pour Nay.

Le repas se termine en rigolant , le petit voulu faire un câlin a Nay mais celle ci ne pouvait pas le prendre dans ces bras. Mélodie les a accompagnés a l'étage et le petit qui commençait a bien galoper attrapa un livre et le tendis a Naya.

- histoi pou Adian

Naya s'assit sur le rockincher, suivit de près du pitchou qui venait de lui grimper dessus sans lui faire mal. On pouvait voir la complicité entre ces deux êtres. Mélodie était vraiment heureuse de voir ça et ne pu s'empêcher d'aller chercher son appareil photo. A son retour ses deux amours s'étaient endormis, elle fondit devant ce spectacle et prit sa photo. Elle attrape ensuite Adrian et le couche dans son lit enclenche le baby phone, et se penche vers sa brune.

- ma puce réveil toi

Elle ouvre les yeux se les frotte et attrape la main de sa française. Elle descendent toutes les deux en silence et Mélodie servi le repas. Après le repas elle décidèrent d'un commun accord d'aller se coucher, la journée avait était rude.

Elle se brossèrent les dents, et allèrent se coucher. C'est alors que Mélodie prit la parole.

- chérie, allonge toi sur le dos , je vais te masser les points, ça devrait atténuer la douleur, je te referais le pansement après.

-ok

Elle se laisse faire apprécie la douceur de ces doigts.

- c'est vrai sa soulage c'est quoi?

- c'est une crème cicatrisante, une vieille recette de grand mère que j'ai fait pour toi.

- je t'aime tu le sais

- oui et j'apprécie comment tu te comportes avec Adrian, il t'aime vraiment beaucoup tu sais.

- Tu crois?

- après ton départ de Toulouse on regardait beaucoup les photos et il me demandait ou tu étais et qui tu étais. Un jour il m'a dit " c'est l'amoureuse de maman" avec ces mots bien sur et j'ai dis oui, depuis il te cherches tout le temps et veut être près de toi.

Elle regarde sa brune qui c'était endormie. Elle arrête son massage et refait un pansement sans la réveiller. Puis elle vient se blottir dans le creux de son cou, et se laissa glisser dans les bras de Morphée, lâchant un petit je t'aime a sa bien aimée.

Les rayons commencent a filtrer et Naya se réveille. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas aussi bien dormi. La douleur de son épaule commence a disparaître. Elle regarde l'heure 10h, et décide de se lever pour aller s'occuper du petit. Elle embrasse délicatement sa compagne qu'elle décide de laisser dormir, s'extirpe de son étreinte et se lève.

Elle est en short et débardeur, mais décide d'enfiler un sweat, il fait quand même un peu frais. Elle entre dans la chambre d'Adrian et remarque que celui ci est réveillé et qu'il attend sagement. Elle se penche pour attraper l'enfant qui s'attache a son cou. Il lui fait un gros câlin et un bisou sur la joue, ce qui emplie de bonheur Naya. Elle le pose délicatement sur la table afin de lui changer sa couche. Un quart d'heure plus tard, le petit est habillé d'une petite salopette bleu avec un tee shirt a manche longue. Elle lui enfile la petite veste de laine qui traîne.

- allé mon grand grimpe dans mes bras

le petit ne se fait pas prier et s'agrippe a elle, il pose sa tête dans le cou de la jeune femme. Ils arrivent dans la cuisine, celle ci le dépose dans sa chaise haute, et lui fait son biberon. Elle se sert un café fort et le regarde comme si l'enfant était un bien précieux.

Le petit lève le biberon et la regarde en souriant.

- Adian, tout fini le lait de mama.

- c'est bien mon cheri. Elle lui attrape le biberon et le dépose dans l'évier.

Il la regarde tendrement.

- ou maman?

- elle dort mon poussin , maman est fatigué, vous avez fait un long voyage.

Le petit acquiesça. Elle l'attrape et l'emmène devant les dessins animés, elle s'assit sur le canapé et le petit se blottit contre elle.

11h30 on sonne. Naya n'a pas le temps de se retourner, qu'une furie débarque dans son salon, mettant fin a la douce ambiance qui régnait dans cette pièce.

- hey ma fille tu accueilles pas ta vieille mère.

- bonjour maman

- oh mais que vois je, alors c'est lui.

le petit regarde Naya et se serre encore plus a elle.

- maman ne parle pas fort tu lui fais peur.

- ou est ta compagne, et tu n'es pas encore habillé.

- elle dort, le décalage horaire l'a fatigué et je vais aller prendre une douche, tu crois que tu pourrais rester avec Adrian le temps qu'on se prépare.

- mais bien sur. Reprenant hésitante... Mais je lui parle en qu'elle langue?

- il comprend le français et l'anglais et s'il veut te parler il s'adapte tout seul.

Elle se retourne l'embrasse et lui explique que sa maman a elle va s'occuper de lui le temps qu'elle aille se préparer et réveiller sa mère.

Le petit lit fit signe de la tête et celle ci se lève.

Dans la chambre.

- hey ma puce, réveille toi , il est bientôt midi.

Mélodie sursaute sur le lit

- hey quoi, mais ta mère elle va arriver, le petit faut que je le prépare, faut que je fasse le repas.

La prenant dans ses bras.

- hey t'inquiète ma puce, le petit est prêt il a eu son biberon, il est changé et habillé, la il est en bas avec ma mère.

- quoi elle est déjà la . Putain,putain.

- calme toi , on va commander de toute façon , allé vient j'ai besoin de toi sous la douche.

Lui lance un petit clin d'œil qui voulait tout dire. Elle lui enlevait le bandage et toute deux partirent sous la douche.

- bébé arrêtes ta mère est en bas on a pas le temps.

- mais si t'inquiète , j'ai trop envie de toi la, je peux pas me retenir.

- pense a ton épaule.

- elle va bien t'inquiètes.

La grande brune s'empare des lèvres de la française la faisant taire une bonne fois pour toute ou pas.

C'est une demi heure plus tard qu'elle sont enfin prête et qu'elles sortent de la salle de bain.

- je t'avais dis qu'on avait pas le temps.

- pourtant j'ai cru comprendre que tu avais apprécier.

Elle lui tire la langue et reprend.

- allés vient on va rejoindre ta mère.

Le repas se passe merveilleusement bien, la mère de Naya lui explique que le choix de sa fille ne l'étonne guère, qu'elle s'en doutais depuis longtemps. Puis la conversation bifurque vite sur Noël, et l'arrivée imminente de toute la famille. La mère a engagée un traiteur, et un décorateur. Elle prévient les filles qu'ils arriveront de bonne heure et qu'elle ne veut pas avoir honte a les trouver encore au lit . Après tout elles recevaient bien qu'elles n'ai pas grand chose a dire.

Les filles se sont dévorés des yeux tout le repas, ne souhaitant qu'une chose, que la femme qui était venue déranger leur cocon disparaisse, au moins durant les quatre prochains jours. Ce qu'il les sortit de leur rêves partagés fut la voix grave de la femme qui les interpella.

- ...donc c'est pour ça que demain je viens m'installer avec vous, jusqu'au repas.

- hein quoi ! Il en ai hors de question maman. Je ne suis plus seule désormais, tu ne peux pas t'interposer dans notre vie comme ça! On a un bébé qui a besoin de calme, et de trouver ces repères.

- rectification, elle a un bébé toi tu n'as rien.

Ces paroles blessèrent la jeune femme qui s'éclipse sans un mot.

- tout de suite , elle se vexe. Reprend la vieille .

- si je puis me permettre madame, je pense que vos paroles n'avaient pas lieu d'être. D'après vos dire notre relation ne vous dérange pas, je suppose que notre vie ne vous concerne pas. Vous pouvez me juger si vous le désirez, vous pouvez me mépriser, cela ne changera pas l'amour que je porte a votre fille. Je vous demanderez de bien vouloir quitter notre maison, jusqu'à ce que votre fille vous appelle pour venir nous aider a préparer la maison pour le repas de Noël qui j'espère se fera dans la bonne entente de chacun. Je ne vous demande pas de m'aimer, je vous demande juste d'agir comme une mère pour votre fille.

La femme reste bouche bée devant la jeune française, qui n'a pas l'air de se démonter si facilement. Elle se lève et s'apprête a partir quand soudain elle se retourne et dit dans un français correcte:

- je m'excuse d'avoir dit ça, et j'attends votre coup de fil , je viendrais vous aider quand vous me le demanderais.

Elle se rapproche de la jeune brune et l'encercle de ces bras en la souriant.

- à bientôt Mélodie.

- à bientôt madame, rentrez bien.

La femme quitte le domicile et la française regagne sa chambre, en profitant pour déposer le petit qui c'était endormi dans son lit.

- ça va ma chérie?

- Ouai impeccable.

Mélodie s'assoit a califourchon sur sa brune qui était assise sur le lit, et vient lui déposer un chaste baiser puis se glisse dans son cou.

- je savais que tu avais du caractère, mais de la a maîtriser ma mère en deux minutes, je te tire le chapeau.

- quoi...que...comment tu sais.

Elle se retourne vers la table de chevet et regarde un objet qui y trône dessus.

- le baby phone, on ne l'avait pas éteint et j'avais descendu l'autre ce matin quand je me suis occupé du petit.

Un peu gênée. - je suis désolé Naya, mais je n'aime pas que les gens disent des choses qui ne les concernent pas, et même si je dois avoir ta mère sur le dos, même si elle doit me détester, en ma présence je ne veux pas qu'elle te rabaisse a une simple marionnette, je t'aime trop pour ça.

- moi aussi je t'aime.

La journée se passe sans encombre, et les filles s'amuse avec Adrian qui commence a gambader, elle profite même des premières neige pour faire un bonhomme et immortalise l'instant, enfin heureuse d'être réunis tout les trois.

* * *

**désolé pour les fautes je l'ai écrit il y a pas mal de temps.**

**a très vite.**

**T.**


	12. Cadeau

**Suite et avant dernier chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Nous sommes le 24 décembre il est aux alentours de 10 heures, Mélodie se réveille et le froid a côté d'elle lui fait comprendre qu'elle est seule dans le lit. Elle attrape le coussin de Naya afin de garder l'odeur près d'elle, et se rend compte qu'un petit mot est scotché dessus.

" je suis aller faire les cadeaux de Noël, avec Di, Jess et Nico, nous avons prit Adrian pour te laisser te reposer. Ma mère arrive a 11h avec le traiteur et les organisateurs. Je rentre pour midi. T'aime fort."

Mélodie se lève et se glisse sous la douche, l'eau brûlante commence a la détendre, puis un sanglot, puis deux, elle s'effondre finalement. Deux bras viennent l'encercler et l'aide a se relever. La femme ferme le robinet et glisse Mélodie dans une serviette.

- laisse toi aller, ça va aller.

Mélodie relève la tête et regarde la femme qui se tient devant elle. Elle sent toute la gêne la prendre et du revers de la main enlève les larmes qui roulent encore sur sa joue.

- je.. Je suis désolé...mais ...

- tu n'as pas a t'expliquer. Repris la dame.

- mon père est mort le matin de Noël, je pensais juste à ma mère et mes frères et sœurs.

- je comprend, allé habilles toi , les organisateurs et le traiteur sont la, je voudrais que tu m'aides a superviser tout ça, je voudrais pas que ma fille pense que je dirige tout.

- est ce que cela peut rester entre nous, je veux pas inquiéter Naya avec ce qu'elle traverse en ce moment.

- ne t'inquiètes pas. Mais ne sous estime pas ma fille , elle le verra si tu ne vas pas bien.

- je sais. Je m'habille et j'arrive.

Les deux femmes descendent et commence a organiser tout en oubliant ce qui venait de se dérouler.

Au même moment a l'aéroport.

Dianna, jess, Nicolas, Naya et Adrian attendaient l'arrivée de la famille de Mélodie.

Nicolas était tout excité de revoir son frère et ses sœurs et surtout sa mère. Naya stressé un peu a l'idée de rencontrer sa belle mère. Adrian c'était endormi contre le corps chaud de la brune.

Le petit groupe se tenait dans une salle mise a disposition par l'aéroport pour éviter les effusions de la foule a la vue des deux célébrités.

Quand la famille Fabre débarque dans l'aéroport, ils sont de suite prit en charge par un homme vêtu d'un costume noir, il s'exprime dans un français correcte et leur explique qu'ils doivent le suivre. La mère de famille est un peu paniqué et ne comprend pas. Le bel homme reprit que son fils Nicolas l'attendait dans une salle, et leur précise que ce qui a était mis en place était pour éviter la foule et les photographes. Tous le suivirent sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit et c'est un Nicolas qui sauta dans les bras de sa mère.

- maman, je suis trop content que tu sois la .

Maelle, Justine et Hugo se tenait derrière leur mère la bouche en cœur.

Nicolas leur sauta dans les bras.

- vous m'avez manqués. Mais personne ne répondit il se recula un peu et fit face aux quatre personnes.

-Ben qu'est ce qui a ?

Maelle reprit doucement.

- c'est Quinn et Santana la devant nous, et Santana porte notre neveu, je... Je rêve.

Dianna reprit avec le sourire.

- oui pour dire vrai je suis Dianna Agron et voici Naya Rivera, la compagne de votre sœur.

- que quoi... Reprend Hugo. Notre sœur sort avec Santana .. Heu Naya rivera . Whaouh ma belle sœur est une star.

Tous se mît a rire, Naya donna Adrian a sa belle mère et leur explique qu'elle et Di vont passer d'un côté afin de ne pas attirer l'attention des photographes sur la famille afin de les protéger. Elle leur dit qu'une limousine les attends devant, et qu'elles les rejoindront dans dix minutes. Tout le monde se séparèrent et quelques minutes plus tard Di et Nay sortirent de la pièce, elles sont vites entourés de photographes qui les assaillent de questions.

- que faites vous a l'aéroport?

- Naya est-il vrai que vous entretenez une relation avec une femme?

Les filles se stoppèrent et Naya reprit.

- qui vous a dit ça?

- il y a eu une fuite a l'hôpital , on nous a dit que vous sortiez avec une jeune femme.

Naya leur jeta un sourire a la colgate et reprit.

- je ne sais pas qui vous a dit ça, j'avoue que j'aimerais savoir et pour faire taire les rumeurs je vais être honnête avec vous. Elle souffla d'un coup pour reprendre contenance, elle allait dévoiler au monde entier quelque chose qui pourrait mettre fin à sa carrière, mais elle devait le faire.

- c'est exacte, j'entretiens une relation avec une femme, ma future femme pour être honnête, maintenant que vous êtes au courant j'aimerais être tranquille a ce sujet, je ne veux plus vous voir essayer de vous immisciez dans ma vie privée. Je vous remercie.

Les filles entrèrent a leur tour dans la limousine ou tout le petit monde les attendaient.

-Nay pourquoi tu leur a dit ça, ils vont plus te lâcher maintenant.

- j'en avais envie, et puis sa n'a pas empêcher jodie Foster d'avoir une carrière.

- c'est vrai.

Tout se petit monde étaient enfin installés dans la villa de Dianna, et celle ci leur expliqua que ce soir ils iraient tous chez Nay et Mélodie pour le repas de Noël , que Mélodie n'était pas au courant de leur arrivée. Les jeunes éteint heureux , ils prirent plein de photos , ils eurent des dédicaces , tout ce qu'ils désiraient a vrai dire, pendant que leur mère discutait avec Naya.

- je ne parle pas trop français , je vais apprendre.

- ne vous inquiétez pas nous parlons l'anglais couramment , mon mari était anglais.

Elle reprit dans sa langue natal.

- ok, mais je vais quand même faire l'effort d'apprendre. Je suis tellement heureuse que vous soyez la, j'avais peur que vous ne veniez pas.

- on a reçu un coup de téléphone de Nicolas nous disant de venir, puis arriver a l'aéroport on nous a dit que madame Rivera nous avaient réservé des billets, je vous remercie d'ailleurs.

- ce n'ai rien je voulais vous faire ce cadeau de tous être réuni pour Noël, c'est une fête importante pour nous.

Di se joignit a la conversation.

- excusez moi de vous interrompre, Nay , Mélo vient d'appeler pour savoir si tu rentrés manger.

- oui j'y vais je ne vais pas la laisser seule avec ma mère.

Les trois jeunes femmes rirent.

- tu veux que je te ramène? Vu que tu ne peux pas conduire.

- non c'est bon je vais marcher , Adrian mon chéri on rentre a la maison.

Il arrive en titubant mais sur de lui près de Nay qui l'aidait a enfiler son manteau , son écharpe et son bonnet, il sauta dans les bras de sa grand mère lui fit un bisou puis Nay le mît dans la poussette.

- a ce soir tout le monde

- a ce soir

C'est 20 minutes plus tard qu'elle rentre chez elle. Mélodie arrive a l'entrée.

- coucou chérie, Ho il c'est endormi je vais le coucher.

- salut ma puce, oui on c'est pas mal baladé a vrai dire.

Mélodie monte le petit dans sa chambre et Nay prit la direction de la cuisine.

- bonjour, maman tu vas bien. En l'embrassant.

- ça va et toi tu te sens comment?

- j'ai quelques douleurs mais sa ira .

- Ryan a téléphoné .

- ha qu'est ce qu'il a dit

- tu dois le rappeler de suite reprit Mélodie qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce.

Embrassant tendrement sa compagne elle composa le numéro de Ryan.

- salut Ry c'est Nay, on m'a dit de te rappeler.

Elle quitta la pièce et continua a discuter. C'est quelques minutes plus tard qu'elle revient et s'assoit a table pour entamer le déjeuner.

- tout va bien Nay?

Celle ci n'avait pas encore parler.

- ouai sa va. Ryan m'a dit qu'on reprenait le tournage dans deux semaines et que mon bras n'empêcherait rien, que je faisait toujours partie du cast pour la saison 5 .

- c'est trop bien, tu vois je te l'avais dit tout irait bien.

Le repas continue dans la bonne humeur et la journée se passe bien tout était enfin près.

Il était 19 heures et la sonnette retentit. Un major d'homme ouvrit la porte , et les invites pénétraient dans la demeure. C'était Mychal le frère de Naya qui venait d'arriver avec sa compagne, suivit de près des oncles et tantes. Bientôt toute la famille étaient réunis. Il ne manquait plus que Dianna et sa surprise.

Le son de la sonnette se fit a nouveau entendre et Nay décide d'aller ouvrir avec Mélodie .

- vient ma puce on y va.

- je croyais que ta mère elle voulait pas qu'on s'occupe de ça?

- oui mais la c'est une partie de ton cadeau de Noël ma chérie.

Mélodie ouvrit donc la porte et vit sa mère qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de celle ci.

- ma..maman tu es la? Elle sauta dans les bras de sa mère,et aperçu tout ses frères et sœur derrière elle.

- je suis vraiment contente. Ses larmes témoignaient de sa joie sa mère reprit.

- tu peux remercier ta compagne c'est elle qui nous a fait venir de France.

Elle se retourna vivement sur Naya et s'empara de ses lèvres avant de lui jeter un " merci, t'es vraiment parfaite".

- je sais. Lui lança t'elle avec un petit sourire.

Tout le monde discutaient, s'amusaient ils passaient tous un bon moment. Hugo qui étaient fan de football américain était en grande discussion avec Mychal. Mélodie appréciât le spectacle, elle était vraiment heureuse tout les gens qu'elle aimait étaient la, il ne manquait que son père.

- a quoi tu pense bébé?

- a rien je suis heureuse. Elle lui jeta un maigre sourire.

-je vois bien que tu ai ailleurs dis moi ce qui se passe s'il te plaît.

- c'est vraiment super cette soirée, mon fils s'amuse avec ta famille, mes frères et sœurs aussi et ma mère discute avec la tienne. Tout est vraiment parfait.

- il te manque c'est ça?

- de quoi tu parles.

- ton père il te manque , je sais qu'il a disparut le matin de Noël.

- comment tu ...

- ta mère qui me la dit ce matin.

- oh..

- ça va aller, suit moi j'ai un petit cadeau pour toi.

- ou on va ?

- tiens met ton manteau et viens avec moi dehors.

Elle lui masque les yeux et sortit .

- tu es prête?

- retire ses mains

Mélodie reste bouche bée devant le cadeau que venait de lui faire sa moitié.

- une..une saute dans les bras de sa dulcinée et l'embrasse amoureusement.

- merci..merci

- de rien . Tout en s'approchant du véhicule. J'ai validée ton permis, la voiture est a ton nom et en plus elle a des vitesses manuelles comme tu aimes .

- c'est parfait. Moi aussi j'ai quelque chose pour toi. Elle sortit un écrin de sa poche , se mît a genou et ouvrit la bouche

- je sais que tout ça peux te paraître rapide , mais j'ai très envie de le faire. J'ai toujours étais attirée par toi, a un point que je connait tout les passages de Glee dans lesquels tu apparais. A chaque fois que je te regardais mon cœur battait la chamade, mais je savais que je n'étais qu'une fan que jamais j'allais te rencontrer. Puis ce matin de mai je suis sortie et je t'ai renversé mon cafe sur toi et la mon cœur a raté un battement j'ai su a l'instant même que ma vie ne serait plus la même. Je sais que depuis ce jour il c'est passé beaucoup de chose, des rencontres des disputes des séparations, mais je croit que mon cœur ne cessera jamais de t'aimer. Naya maria rivera veux tu me faire l'honneur de devenir ma femme.

Naya avait les yeux qui brillait, elle se jeta sur Mélodie .

- oui ... je le veux.

Les filles s'embrassèrent et décident de rentrer annoncer la bonne nouvelle a tout le monde.

[...]

Adrian se tient bien droit devant sa maman dans son petit costume noir,laissant celle ci lui faire son nœud de cravate.

-merci mama

- de rien mon chéri, comment tu te sens

- un peu stressé mais je suis un Rivera j'ai peur de rien

Ces mots fit sourire sa mère, elle se pencha et l'embrasse sur le front.

- je t'aime fiston

-moi aussi je t'aime mama.

Tout a coup Naya se tord de douleur, elle crie si fort qu'Adrian ne sait pas quoi faire durant quelques instant.

-assieds toi mama, bouge pas j'appelle les secours

La douleur était tellement puissante , que celle ci n'entendait que le début de ce que disait son fils.

- je m'appel Adrian Rivera ma mère vient de ...

Naya reprenait peu a peu connaissance, elle avait un masque a oxygène et voyait son fils paniquer, elle entendait les sirènes ,mais replongea dans un état semi inconscient.

Femme de 30 ans, a perdu connaissance plusieurs fois dans l'ambulance. État critique, sous oxygène... L'ambulancier continué a énuméré les constantes quand Adrian sentit la main de sa mère se desserrer brutalement.

-elle est en arrêt !

- bloc 2 je bip le chirurgien.

Au bloc:

- désolé j'ai fais aussi vite, qu'est ce qu'on a.

- femme de trente ans en arrêt suite a une perforation de l'utérus.

Ils étaient en train d'équiper le chirurgien quand celui ci approche pour voir sa patiente.

-oh mon dieu...

Sa tête commence a lui tourner , ses yeux a lui bruler quand un infirmier demande

- tout va bien docteur?

- c'est... C'est ma femme... Une larme roule sans autorisation sur sa joue

L'assistance se regarda la bouche en cœur. Un autre chirurgien reprit.

- bande d'idiot vous aurez pas pu le dire plutôt, Mélo t'inquiètes pas on va les sauver.

il était 15 heures, cela faisait deux heures, qu'Adrian angoissé, il était assis dans la salle d'attente , sans aucune nouvelle de sa mère. Sa grand mère et son oncle venait d'arriver il se jeta dans les bras de l'homme musclé toujours vêtu de son maillot de foot.

-tonton, j'ai peur, il y avait beaucoup de sang.. Et.. Le petit qui jusqu'à maintenant avait tout garde laissa un courant humide lui parcourir ces petites joues.

- t'inquiètes pas Ady tu sais que maman ne laisserait pas quoi que se soit arriver a mama.

- oui je sais.

Au bloc l'acharnement prit fin Mélodie se tenait devant sa femme en larmes, les autres médecins avaient quitté la pièce , elle lui tenait la main et repensa a ce moment qu'elles avaient vécues trois ans auparavant.

Flashback.

- arrêtes de tourner en rond tu me donnes le tournis

- oh sa va , c'est un jour important c'est normal .

- elle ne va pas partir ne t'inquiètes pas.

- tu es sur

- oui je suis sur allé enfile ta robe, tu vas finir par être en retard a ton propre mariage.

- je suis une star, toujours a la bourre ,les gens s'y sont fait.

- Nay sa suffit.

- tu te souviens dans la série au mariage de wemma, elle s'était barré juste avant, le laissant comme un con devant l'autel.

- hihi, les scénaristes se sont justes amusés c'était pour l'intrigue. Elle se tiendra devant toi ne t'inquiètes pas. Dans une heure se sera ta femme.

TOC TOC

-c'est l'heure les filles.

- on arrive reprit Di, Nay souffle un dernier coup et se lance.

Quand elle arrive devant l'autel , elle est subjuguée par la beauté de sa future femme. Mélodie porte une magnifique robe bordeaux orné de milliers de perles blanches.

-Whaouh tu es a tomber ma puce

Celle ci sourit et lui envoya un

- toi tu es époustouflante.

Elles se tenaient les mains et se regardaient dans les yeux, aucunes des deux ne voulant rompre le contact. Plus rien n'existait a présent.

-hum.. Nous sommes réunis ici présent pour unir ses deux femmes, si quelqu'un s'oppose a ce mariage qui se lève tout de suite ou qu'il se taise a jamais.

- Naya voulais vous nous faire part de vos vœux.

- Whaouh c'est plus dur que de tourner une série. - rire de l'assemblée- bref mon cœur je n'ai jamais étais super forte pour faire de longs et beaux discours, mais je vais tâcher de faire de mon mieux. On c'est rencontrées d'une façon peu orthodoxe , on a eu du mal a se retrouver mais le destin nous a réunis. Depuis le jour ou on c'est retrouvées, je connais enfin la signification du mot bonheur, et aujourd'hui je suis heureuse que tu deviennes ma femme, et qu'Adrian devienne officiellement mon fils. Alors un simple mot Merci, merci de me procurer ce que je ne pensais jamais avoir un jour. Je t'aime.

Les yeux de Mélodie se sont humidifiés face à ce discours qui la touche au plus profond d'elle.

- Mélodie c'est a vous

Elle resserre les mains de Naya et se lance

- tu t'en ai très bien sortie - rire de l'assemblée- ma puce devant tout nos amis, devant nos familles ici dans ce parc je me sens vraiment a ma place. Depuis plus d'un an je vis un rêve éveillé, malgré tout ce qu'on a pu traverser, notre rencontre, les milliers de kilomètres qui nous on séparés pendant un certain temps , nos retrouvailles, notre accident , ton opération, autant d'embûches qu'on a su surmonter ensemble. Non seulement on connait le bonheur, mais a tes côtés j'ai découvert ce que signifié l'amour. L'amour que tu me porte, l'amour que tu porte a Adrian, a tes côtés je me sens poussé des ailes, j'ai réussi a faire des choses qu'en France je n'aurais jamais osé. Former une famille avec toi, c'est ce que toute personne normal rêverai de faire, et moi j'ai la chance d'être cette personne. Je ferais tout mon possible pour te rendre heureuse jour après jour, je continuerai de te soutenir quoi qu'il arrive, je donnerais ma vie pour toi. Je t'aime tellement. Aujourd'hui je suis heureuse de devenir ta femme et toi la mienne, rien aurai plus être aussi parfait qu'aujourd'hui.

Naya laisse glissé une larme sur sa joue et le pasteur reprend.

- bien tout ceci est très émouvant je suis heureux de célébrer votre union , vous pouvez échanger vos alliances.

Les filles échangèrent leur alliance et s'embrassèrent.

- par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés je vous déclare unies par les liens sacrés du mariage. mesdames et messieurs je vous présente mesdames Naya et Mélodie Rivera.

Fin du flashback.

Mélodie tient toujours la main de sa femme et lui lance un "je t'aime très fort", ne l'oublie jamais. Elle lui fait un bisou sur le front de celle ci et sort de la pièce. Une infirmière arrive et emmène le brancard sur lequel se trouve Naya.

Mélodie arrive enfin dans la salle d'attente, les yeux rouges et bouffis, son fils se jette dans ces bras. Resserrant son étreinte elle fait face a sa belle mère et son beau frère.

-Mélodie tout va bien qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé comment va Naya. Demande l'homme qui se tenait face à elle.

- on a fait tout ce qu'on a pu

- que.. Quoi.. Reprend la mère de Naya prise d'une soudaine angoisse.

- elle avait l'utérus perforé elle a perdu beaucoup de sang. On a pu arrêter l'hémorragie.

- alors mama va bien hein maman elle va bien.

Essuyant ses larmes elle se met a la hauteur du visage de son fils, et reprend contenance.

- mon chéri tu as très bien réagi , mama est en soin intensif mais elle est sauvé, c'est grâce a toi. Je sais qu'aujourd'hui devait être ta journée, je suis désolé mon grand j'aurais du surveiller mama de plus près.

- tu sais maman l'école est au courant ma remise de récompense aura lieu plus tard c'est pas grave.- se triturant les doigts- t'es sur qu'elle va bien.

- oui je suis sur- attrapant la main de son fils- tu veux venir avec moi j'ai un cadeau pour toi.

- en s'adressant a sa belle mère et Mychal , vous pourrez venir après.

- pas de problème on attend repris la vieille dame.

- aller vient mon chéri.

Ils traversèrent un couloir et se retrouvent devant une baie vitrée - elle prend son fils dans ces bras- Adrian je te présente ta petite sœur, Maylane.

- maman elle est très belle, je peux la prendre dans mes bras je veux lui faire un bisou, faut que je la protège, on peut rester dormir près d'elle ce soir.

-rire- elle va bien ne t'inquiètes pas et ce soir je vais rester avec mama et ta petits sœur, je leur dirai que tu étais la, tu vois ta petite sœur est bien entourée, elle doit restée en couveuse parce que ces poumons sont pas assez développés mais ne t'inquiètes pas elle est hors de danger. Ce soir tu ira dormir chez tatie Di et demain tu reviens nous voir d'accord.

- oui maman. Tu peux dire a mama que je l'aime et dire a Maylane, que je serais toujours la pour elle, hein tu peux lui dire.

- oui mon cheri. Tu vas chercher Mamie et tonton et leur présenter ta petite sœur je vais aller voir mama. Quand Di est la tu me fais bipper j'arriverais d'accord.

- oui maman je t'aime.

- moi aussi je t'aime.

Adrian part en courant chercher les membres de sa famille et Mélodie se dirige vers les soins intensifs.

Elle est devant la porte de la chambre ou elle peut lire " 403 Naya Rivera. Dr Rivera et Dr Pader". Elle souffle un grand coup et rentre dans la chambre de sa femme. A sa grande surprise celle ci est réveillée.

- oh ma puce comment tu te sens. - elle l'embrasse et lui prend la main-

D'une voix rauque et peu sur

- ça va chérie, je me sens mieux, merci mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe je me rappel de rien ou est Adrian.

- calme toi tout va bien. Tu as eu une perforation de l'utérus..

- oh.. Et le bébé.

- le bébé va bien et toi aussi on a pu arrêter l'hémorragie, mais malheureusement tu ne pourra plus avoir d'enfant -elle baisse les yeux ne voulant pas avoir le regard de sa femme- je.. Je ..je suis désolé, je voulais pas te perdre, j'ai étais obligé de prendre la décision a ta place, je sais que tu m'en veux mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser partir je peux pas vivre sans toi.

- ne t'inquiètes pas tu as fais ce qui il fallait je ne t'en veux pas, et le bébé.

- c'est une petite fille

- les larmes aux yeux- c'est vrai

- oui elle est magnifique, en même temps quand je vois sa maman je trouve ça normal.

- elle est nous et tu le sais. Je peux la voire.

- tu dois te reposer, la elle est en couveuse ces poumons ne sont pas développés comme il faut mais ne t'inquiètes pas elle sortira dans pas longtemps et vu que tu es la femme du chef de service obstétrique je suis sur que tu la verra ce soir. J'ai demandé a ce qu'il te l'amène des que tu te serais réveillée. J'ai eu si peur de vous perdre.

- tout vas bien ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais que tu a pris toutes les bonnes décisions. Je pourrais sortir quand.

- dans une semaine si tout vas bien, je vais prendre des vacances pour être au près de vous.

- mais tu m'a dis que la petite pouvait pas sortir encore.

- j'ai une semaine pour aménagé une chambre aseptisée et faire amené le matériel. Je surveillerais Maylane et toi aussi. Sa a du bon d'avoir un médecin a la maison.

- Maylane, tu lui a donné le prénom..

- que tu avais choisie si c'était une fille et j'adore.

BIP BIP

- je dois y aller chérie, ce soir je reste avec toi, Adrian va dormir Chez Di , ta mère et ton frère sont la je vais les faire venir.

- heu Adrian comment il va c'était sa journée.

- ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui. Mais tu ne pourras pas le voir jusqu'à ta sortie les enfants sont interdits dans le service.

- ok

Elles s'embrassent et Naya se rendort.

* * *

**La suite dans pas longtemps.**

**T.**


	13. Une goutte de café

**Suite et fin.**

**merci a tous pour votre soutien. Et encore désolé d'avoir mît autant de temps a publier.**

* * *

La vie de famille a reprit son court. Naya s'occupe de sa fille. Sa femme est au travail et cette après midi, il y a la journée des récompenses à l'école d'Adrian, l'année dernière il n'a pas pu être présent, il était au chevet de sa mère.

12h40 Mélodie fait son entrée dans la cuisine.

- coucou mon cœur, tu vas bien?

- ça va, j'ai pas envie de reprendre le tournage. Je veux rester avec Maylane qu'est ce que tu en penses?

- j'en pense qu'il te faut retourner travailler, parce que la petite grandit et lorsqu'elle rentrera a l'école tu te sentiras toute seule dans cette maison.

- je sais, mais elle est si belle.

- elle te ressemble. Dis a quel heure finit Adrian?

- 14 h, la remise des récompenses a lieu a 17 h.

- ok ok.

Le repas se passe tranquillement, les filles décident d'aller boire un café a l'extérieur pour profiter du beau temps. La petite est habillé d'une petite robe légère et d'un petit chapeau. Di les rejoint pour la sortie.

- coucou les filles ça va bien?

- nickel, et toi.

- on fait aller, et comment va ma petite princesse.

- magnifiquement bien comme tu peux le constater. Et si on y aller.

Cela fait une quinzaine de minutes que les trois filles marchent, Naya pousse la poussette, Mélodie se tient a sa droite et Di juste a côté. Alors qu'elles discutent, l'enseigne du Starbucks clignote. A seulement quelques mètres de l'entrée, une jeune femme en sort et renverse son café sur Dianna qui se retrouve les fesses au sol. Elle s'excuse et est vraiment paniqué. Elle part a toute vitesse.

- est ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer?

- tu sais Di je n'ai qu'une chose a te dire c'est le destin.

- le destin, mon chemisier m'a coûté les yeux de la tête.

- le destin oui, et je te conseille de la rattraper.

- pourquoi ça?

- parce que tout commence par une goutte de café.

Dianna me regarde et elle comprend où je veux en venir, elle nous gratifie d'un sourire et part à la recherche de la jeune femme qui vient de provoquer le destin. Tout est vraiment parfait dans le meilleur des mondes. Une chose est sur je dois toute ma vie a cette satané goutte de café.

The end.

* * *

**A très vite mes loulous. Pour d'autres aventures.**

**T.**


End file.
